


вЛечение

by mila007



Category: Original Work
Genre: Family Drama, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 10:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2344823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mila007/pseuds/mila007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Изначально писало по анекдоту-заявке:<br/>Сын (собравшись с духом): – Мама, я гей...<br/>Мама (флегматично): – Ммм… А ты минет уже делал?<br/>Сын (офигев): – Ну да…<br/>М: – Ну? И как оно?<br/>С: – Да нормально… вроде…<br/>М: – Вот только попробуй мне хоть раз еще вякнуть, что манная каша невкусная и что вареный лук ты есть не будешь!</p><p>Автор понимает, что немного отклонился от заявки, но очень надеется, что история от этого ничего не потеряла.<br/>История про отношения, друзей и родителей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	вЛечение

**Author's Note:**

> Текст далекого 2011 года. Не судите строго)

  
_«Доктор мой унес с собой меня»_  
Ночные Снайперы, «Доктор»

**Глава 1. Свет горел всю ночь**

  
_«Мы сидели и курили –  
Начинался новый день»_  
СПЛИН, «Мы сидели и курили»

Пьянка в честь «экватора» чудным образом совпала с отъездом Настиной бабули. Или это бабулин отъезд совпал с пьянкой? Я потряс головой. А, неважно! Главное, что в нашем распоряжении оказалась пустая хата, пусть и на Борщаговке (читай – у черта на куличках; но не Троещина, и то хлеб).  
Я поднялся из-за кухонного стола, на вопросительные взгляды и вопли кивнув куда-то в сторону балкона – мол, свежим воздухом подышу. На самом деле хотелось тупо тишины и… домой. Или чтобы Димыч вернулся.  
Квартира была трехкомнатная и две комнаты уже были оккупированы – в одной закрылись хозяйка квартиры и по совместительству староста нашего дружного коллектива Настёна с… боже, она, что, с Андрюхой ушла?! Н-да, каких только глупостей по пьяни не сделаешь, подумал я, закрывая дверь в спальню. Димку жаль, конечно…  
В зале на диване уже спала ухайдоканая Кристина – мы с Саньком и Олегом ее еле уложили. Я был впервые на полномасштабной пьянке с новой группой, а потому вообще пребывал в состоянии шока, когда она ко мне (ко мне!) в штаны попробовала залезть. Санек успокоил, сказал, что так ей каждую бухаловку крышу сносит, но все-таки… Моя ориентация, конечно, не светит радужным флагом поверх всего, но за те полгода, что я в новой группе, о моих приоритетах негласно знают все. И мирятся, что удивляло меня, пока я не услышал как-то разговор Димы с Олегом и Мишиком. Друг, оказывается, одногруппничкам ультиматум предъявил – либо никаких подъебов и притеснений меня, либо будут иметь дело с ним. Диму ребята уважали и любили, потому и меня трогать не стали. Я вообще не знаю человека, который бы его не уважал. И не любил. Вот так вот мне с другом детства повезло!  
Рядом с Кристиной, скрутившись на уголочке незанятого нашей долговязой одногруппницей диванчика, дремал Антон. По телеку орал на всю квартиру очередной фешн-канал, при взгляде на который меня начинало подташнивать. Честное слово, я лучше гетеросексуальной порнухи посмотрю, чем очередной показ мод! А вот Антону нравится. И что самое интересное, из нас двоих гей – я, но весь поток считает, что он! Ох уж мне эти манерные метросексуалы…  
На балконе отыскался Олег, собачившийся по телефону со своей подружкой. Я вначале сдал назад, а потом подумал – какого черта!.. Закрыл за собой дверь, подошел к столику, на котором вперемешку валялись пачки сигарет. Неспешно отыскал димкин черный «Давидофф». Лучше бы, конечно, настькины слимсы, но они закончились… Впрочем, и диминой отравы только одна и осталась. Затянулся, устраиваясь на стульчике у распахнутого балконного окна. Шумел дождь. Мерзость какая, а не погода – февраль месяц, а дождит, как в ноябре! Точно что «достать чернил и плакать…».  
Лежик-Олежек что-то выслушивал по телефону, до меня долетали обрывки истеричных воплей его девушки. Сигарета шипела в пальцах. Пиликнула и в последний раз погасла мобилка – Олег заматерился.  
– Ты, конечно, зарядку с собой не взял? – тоскливо спросил он у меня.  
– Конечно, нет, – я выдохнул едкий дым, царапавший горло. Сигарета не принесла удовольствия. – Даже если бы и да, то твоему «Самсунгу» от моей «Нокии» не тепло и не холодно.  
Лежик вновь ругнулся.  
– Что там? – спросил он, зажигая сигарету и проводя нею широкий полукруг, указывая на оставшихся в квартире.  
– Санек с Мишиком развлекают Инку с Людмилой. Кристина дрыхнет в зале, Антон моду смотрит. Димыч с Лехой уехали за Вороном и бухлом. Настя с Андрюхой в спальне трахаются.  
– Что Настя с Андреем?  
– То самое, Лежик, то самое… Ты думаешь, чего Димыч так уехать рвался? Я ему давно говорил – на черта тебе эта подстилка?..  
Олег нахмурился. Он знал Настю дольше, и мои фривольные комментарии в ее адрес… нет, не зацепили его, но, видимо, неприятно царапнули.  
– Она неплохая девчонка. И когда они с Димой встречались…  
– Ты мне рассказываешь? – ухмыльнулся я. – Да ладно, фигня все это. Поболит и забудет. Я всегда говорю, что если расстались – то оборачиваться не стоит.  
Тут раздалась оглушительная трель дверного звонка.  
– О! Про вовка промовка!.. Пойдем встречать новоприбывших!  
Мы открыли дверь и в прихожую ввалились четыре мокрых тела, нагруженных пакетами с эмблемой ближайшего супермаркета. Троих я опознал – мой Димка, Леха и Дима Воронцов, он же Ворон. Ворон учился на нашем потоке в параллельной группе и в компанию затесался, потому как жил с Андрюхой и Серегой – еще одним нашим одногруппником – вместе в общаге. Четвертого парня я не узнал. Разглядел только, что он был в забавной полосатой шапочке, натянутой по самые брови и до подбородка обмотан шарфом под цвет.  
– Мужики, разбирай бухло! – зычно рявкнул Ворон, всучивая мне свой пакет. При этом его хорошенько шатнуло, и я понял, что далеко не все купленные ими бутылки лежат в пакете.  
Отнеся драгоценную ношу на кухню, я залез на свой угловой стульчик между плитой и подоконником, подобрал ноги и присосался к бокалу с недопитой «кровавой Мэри». Водку я не любил и мог принимать внутрь только в коктейльном варианте. Что, естественно, служило неистощимым поводом для Димкиных шуток еще со школьных времен.  
Инна и Люда завозились с принесенными пакетами – оказывается, мужики еще и закусь прихватили. Молодцы, однако! С учетом того, что заседаем мы тут с трех, а на циферблате уже двенадцатый час ночи, то на столе не осталось ничего съедобного. Даже хлеб последний доели, троглодиты.  
– Димыч, солнце мое, ты же взял мне томатного сока? – ласково проворковал я вошедшему на кухню другу.  
– Бляааа… Русик, я…  
– Эх, ты! И что я пить теперь, по-твоему, должен? Не переходить же мне на пивас?  
– Ну, хочешь, я сейчас сбегаю?..  
Тяжело вздохнув, я махнул рукою:  
– Черт с тобой! Сам схожу! Все равно сигарет еще купить надо, а то я твою последнюю докурил.  
– Русь, ну куда ты сам?.. – иногда мне казалось, что он – мой папочка.  
– Ну, не местный, не с района, – хохотнул я. – Хуле, до ларька не доберусь?  
Выйдя из тесной кухни, я прошаркал в коридор. Нарыв среди новообразованного филиала Шулявского рынка свои ботинки, я впрыгнул в них, не заботясь о шнуровке, стянул с вешалки куртку и кинул на шею шарф. Посчитав приготовления законченными, открыл дверь и крикнул:  
– Не поминайте лихом, скоро вернусь!  
Дом был советской постройки эпохи кукурузопоклонничества. Лифт с тех пор вряд ли меняли. По крайней мере, шум, издаваемый им, по моему скромному мнению мог бы и покойника поднять. А ведь это он только поднимается с первого на восьмой этаж, а мне еще вниз ехать! Бедные соседи.  
– Погоди! Лифт придержи! – услышал я крик в спину. Вслед за мною из квартиры вылетел тот самый незнакомый мне парень, на ходу натягивая свою дурацкую шапочку. Опять – до самых бровей. Он так резво стартанул с порога квартиры, что буквально влетел в лифт, сбивая меня с ног. Если бы кабинка была побольше, я бы точно на ту часть, что вечно ищет неприятностей, грохнулся. А так только в стену впечатался спиной, пребольно ударившись поясницей о поручень.  
– Фак! – он успел выставить вперед руки, чтобы окончательно не придушить своим весом, и теперь нависал надо мною, опершись в стену по обе стороны от моей головы. – Прости, чувак, занесло. Ты живой?  
Я лишь судорожно кивнул, сглатывая и глядя на него снизу вверх. Из-под натянутой шапочки над бровями торчали пару светлых прядок – судя по цвету – то ли мелированных, то ли чисто выкрашенных, поскольку они создавали резкий контраст с его темно-карими глазами.  
Никогда не жаловался на низенький рост, но в этом чуде, наверное, метра два было. Так что мои метр восемьдесят терялись на его фоне.  
– Это ж какого ты роста? – ни в лад, ни впопад спросил я.  
Двери лифта закрылись, но кабина не сдвинулась с места. Он еще пару секунд зависал надо мною, затем резко оттолкнулся и до упора вдавил на панели опаленную кнопку с цифрой «1».  
– Один метр девяносто восемь сантиметров.  
Лифт грозно загудел. Мы поехали вниз, а мой желудок привычно подскочил вверх, к горлу. Ненавижу лифты!  
Больше мы ни слова не проронили до тех пор, пока не дошли до круглосуточного магазина, где по абсолютно грабительской цене я купил двухлитровку томатного сока, черный «Давидофф» и яблочные слимсы «Кисс». Распихав сигареты по карманам, я вопросительно посмотрел на парня:  
– Ты?..  
– Нет, я так, за компанию прогуляться. Назад?  
Я кивнул. Назад мы шли в таком же молчании. Дождь кончился, только с голых веток порою ветер срывал капли, как нарочно забрасывая их за шиворот. Я шипел и ругался, перематывал шарф потуже, но гадский февраль, видимо, решил добить меня по всем параметрам.  
Уже когда мы поднимались в лифте наверх, парень внезапно вздрогнул, поднял на меня глаза и протянул руку:  
– Кстати, я – Влад.  
– Руслан, – я ответил на рукопожатие, предварительно переложив пакет с соком в левую руку. Влад аккуратно взял мою ладонь и столь же бережно сжал ее. Будто не мужику на рукопожатие отвечал, а даме ручку целовать собрался. Но не успел я возмутиться подобным, как лифт остановился, и двери распахнулись – мы приехали.  
Войдя в квартиру, я сразу почуял неладное. Ввалившись в кухню, понял, что дело – труба. Сколько мы ходили? Минут пятнадцать? Двадцать? Короче, за это время Димыч успел из вполне вменяемого состояния ужраться почти до розовых слонов. Хреново. Сгрузив сок на кухне, выпроставшись из куртки и ботинок, я рысцой пробежался до балкона, скинул на столик сигареты и вернулся на кухню. Главное сейчас – забрать у Димки ключи от машины, а то он как раз до фазы «ищем неприятности» добрался. Еще, не дай Бог, на подвиги потянет.  
– Димыч, ты в порядке? – тихонько спросил я, подсаживаясь к другу.  
– О, Русь вернулся! Все нормально?  
– Да не бойся, не побили меня злые гопники. Со мной Влад ходил.  
– Кто? – Димка мутным взглядом обвел помещение, потом наткнулся глазами на скромно притулившегося в углу Влада. Хотя с его-то габаритами «скромно притулиться» где-либо в принципе невозможно. – А, Влад!  
Я мельком скользнул взглядом по новому знакомому. Точно, мелированный. А ничего так, ему идет. И фигурка под обтягивающей плечи водолазкой вырисовывается что надо! Я потряс головой, чтобы вникнуть в слова Димки:  
– …решил гульнуть.  
– Ключи от машины где? И ты GPS забрал?  
– Ключи вот! – Димка полез в задний карман брюк и гордо продемонстрировал мне звякнувший вещ.док. – И навигатор с плейером – в твоей сумке в коридоре. Я такое не забываю!  
– Вот и умница, вот и молодец, – судя по прерывистости речи и перерывах между фразами, Диму уже можно было выносить. – Может, дашь ключики мне? Чтоб они тебе не мешали? И вообще, ты прилечь еще не хочешь?  
– Ключи? Тебе – дам. А больше – ни-ни. Разве что Лежику – если машину перегнать. Спать – нееее… Мы еще пить будем! Правда, Санек?  
Я тяжело вздохнул, сграбастал ключи и сунул в карман. Пить, так пить!  
После третьего стакана «Мэри» и шести схарченых на закусь бутриков мое настроение окончательно испортилось. Захотелось выйти и не возвращаться сюда, чтобы не видеть этих морд, а уж тем более того, что творилось с Димкой. А когда дверь на кухню приоткрылась, и ввалились Настя с Андреем, я не выдержал. Подхватив ополовиненную бутылку водки и остатки сока, я бочком протиснулся к выходу и ретировался на балкон. Там забодяжил водки в пакет с соком, распечатал новую пачку яблочной отравы и заметил, что я на балконе не один только к концу третьей сигареты.  
– Тоже решил сбежать? – ухмыльнулся я, крутя сигарету в пальцах и стараясь не столь откровенно пялиться на нового знакомого. Мальчик в моем вкусе оказался.  
– Я вообще-то не пью. Потому такие сборища не по мне, – усмехнулся Влад, опираясь о раму и чуть ли не полностью высовываясь в открытое балконное окно.  
– Небось, еще и не куришь? – ухмыльнулся я, зажигая четвертую сигарету подряд. Скоро яблочный дым из ушей повалит.  
– Такую гадость, которой сейчас ты травишься – нет, – он каким-то забавно-презрительным взглядом посмотрел на пачку сигарет в моей руке. – Я покрепче люблю.  
– Ну, спасибо, хоть пидарской мою отраву не обзываешь, – ухмыльнулся я. – Покрепче на столе есть – выбирай! – от широты души я сделал такой размашистый жест, что умудрился потерять равновесие и слететь с табуретки. Хорошо хоть, не носом в половик.  
Равновесие все не желало находиться. Кое-как, стоя на одном колене и опираясь руками о стеночку, я поднялся. Вот кому как, а мне алкоголь всегда в ноги, а не в голову дает!  
В конце концов, взгромоздившись, как та ворона на ель, обратно на табуретку, я скептически посмотрел на все еще протянутую мне в помощь владову руку. Он сделал вид, будто тянулся за сигаретами – наугад схватил первую попавшуюся пачку, оказавшуюся Лехиным крепчайшим «Кемелом». Ловко прикурив от нашедшейся там же, в пачке, зажигалки, Влад затянулся и пыхнул дымом в черный провал окна.  
– А как ты вообще тут тогда оказался? Ты, кстати, кто вообще?  
– Влад. Знакомились уже.  
Я дернул плечом. Знакомились, да.  
– Я Димкин двоюродный брат, – умный парниша, правильно мой взгляд истолковал. Погодите-ка, чей он брат?!  
– К-какого Димы?  
– Димки Воронцова.  
– А-а-а, Ворона. Я уж подумал… – отходя от шока, я от души приложился к плещущейся в пакете из-под томатного сока адской смеси. Воистину адской – водки там оказалось намного больше, чем самого сока. Брр! Я закашлялся, из глаз брызнули слезы. Влад забрал у меня пакет, придержал за плечи.  
– Ты живой? Может, водички принести?  
Я помахал головой. Не надо, мол, пройдет.  
Пятую сигарету я чуть ли не в один затяг выкурил. Зато огонь в груди потушил.  
Я поднял взгляд на внимательно следящего за мною Влада. Длинная челка, мелированные пряди волос, достающие кончиками ему почти до плеч. Одну, видимо, особо мешающую ему прядь, Влад убрал за ухо, в котором блеснул камешек сережки-гвоздика. Лицо – чуть ли не академически правильный овал, с крупными чертами. Левая бровь слегка вздернута вверх, создавая небольшую дисгармонию, которая придавала его чертам еще большую притягательность. Губы не узкие, и не широкие, а именно что пропорциональные. От мыслей о том, чтобы их поцеловать, меня отвлекли владовы пальцы, поднесшие к губам сигарету. Длинные такие, красивые пальцы, с небольшими пятнышками то ли чернил, то ли туши, уверенно держащие «маленького солдатика смерти».  
Я помотал головой, отгоняя видения того, какое еще применение можно найти таким пальцам. Не тут. Не сейчас. Не с братом одного из «наших».  
– Ну-с, Влад, и что ты мне расскажешь?.. – улыбнулся я, откидываясь и упираясь спиной о раму. Ночь только начиналась…

**Глава 2. Мамма миа**

  
_«Мама, мы все тяжело больны.  
Мама, я знаю, мы все сошли с ума!»_  
КИНО, «Мама, мы все тяжело больны»

В родную квартиру я крался на цыпочках. Был очень поздний вечер пятницы, дома я не появлялся уже вторые сутки, а телефон разрядился сегодня утром, когда мы спать укладывались.  
Внезапно включенная лампа в торшере ослепила меня. Когда же зрение вернулось ко мне, я об этом слегонца пожалел – в кресле под торшером сидела моя мама. При всем параде. То бишь в домашних джинсах, любимой растянутой футболке с Бутусовым и книгой на коленях. Судя по мизансцене, меня ждали, и свет был потушен для пущего эффекта в тот момент, когда я зашуршал ключом в двери.  
– Мулик! Привет! – попытался выразить я неземное счастье от нашей встречи.  
– И где ты шлялся, пидорасина малолетняя?  
– По мужикам, – огрызнулся я, плюхаясь в кресло напротив. – С одногруппниками «экватор» отмечали. Я ж тебе говорил!  
– Ты мне говорил об этом в среду утром, когда уходил из дома, – начала прессовать мать. – Что вы будете праздновать в четверг, после последнего экзамена. А в среду ты где был? И сегодня весь день?  
Чес-слово, когда она меня так отчитывает, мне кажется, что мне не девятнадцать, а девять! С трудом сдерживаю желание надуть губки и сложить бровки «домиком»:  
– У Димки. Мы к экзу готовились. А сегодня – отсыпались. Я хотел позвонить, но телефоны у всех поразряжались, и зарядки не было.  
– Да знаю я, – устало махнула рукой мать. – Я Ларисе звонила еще вчера, она мне сказала, что в среду ты у них ночевал. Но, Руслан, пожалуйста, ради моего же спокойствия – когда надолго уходишь, хоть смс кидай, ладно? Все-таки Киев город неспокойный и не всегда лояльный.  
Она встала из кресла, сладко потянулась, так и не выпуская книгу из рук. Я пригляделся к обложке – так и есть, опять с моей полки стащила! Надо на ней, что ли, шмон навести? А то кроме фантастики и фентези с некоторых пор там пару «тематичных» книжечек, подаренных Женечкой, обретается. Мать у меня продвинутая, конечно, но я не уверен, что ее лояльность продвигается настолько далеко.  
Мама, тем временем, подошла ко мне, наклонилась и чмокнула в щеку:  
– Я пойду, почитаю немного, и спать, ок? Отбивные в холодильнике, суп – в микроволновке. Чтоб поел! И ложись-ка ты, сыну, тоже после ужина в кроватку. А то совсем загулял хлопец, – она взлохматила мои волосы. – Спокойной ночи! Най тобі насняться голі хлопчата!  
Я рассмеялся:  
– Спокойной ночи, ма. Я тебя люблю!  
Она лишь подмигнула в ответ:  
– Я знаю.

Суп, естественно, был с вареным луком. Который я не то, что не любил – он у меня всегда вызывал естественные рвотные позывные. Тоскливо выбирая лук, я выкладывал его узорчатой грудкой на ободке тарелки. Мама тоже меня любит.  
Кроме толерантного лучшего друга мне, безусловно, повезло с мамой. Каминг-аут у меня был веселый. С учетом того, что перед этим я пережил свой первый в жизни разрыв отношений и недельную затяжную истерию, это было очень обнадеживающе. Итак, в ответ на заявление «Здравствуй, мама, твой сын – гей!» меня огорошили вопросом про минет. Вот так прям сразу. Я крякнул и сел. Прям на пол. И глядя снизу вверх на маму, весь красный, как советский флаг, скромненько выдавил из себя «Да».  
– Ну? И как оно? – спросила тогда ма, опускаясь на пол рядом со мною.  
– Да нормально… вроде…  
– Вот только попробуй мне хоть раз еще вякнуть, что манная каша невкусная или что вареный лук ты есть не будешь! – после этого мать хлопнула меня рукой по колену, поднялась с пола и, насвистывая, отправилась на кухню варить ужин. Манную кашу.  
С тех пор, стоило мне в чем-то провиниться, эти два продукта обязательно оказывались в нашем домашнему меню. А еще в аптечке в ванной на легальных правах обосновалась яркая бутылочка геля-лубриканта и пару черных пачек презервативов. Купленных моей мамой. Когда я в очередной раз краснел и бледнел в ответ на мамины решительные действия, она мне сказала:  
– Сынку, я всегда хотела девочку. Считала, что в период полового созревания мне будет легче объяснить ребенку все о сексе. Но так получилось, что у меня мальчик, которому нравятся мальчики. Если дочери мне нужно было бы рассказать все о предохранении от «залета», то тебе не лишне будет выслушать от меня лекцию о венерических заболеваниях, – она привычно потрепала меня по отросшей челке. – И только попробуй не сдавать анализы каждые три месяца!  
Похлебав суп и тщательно смыв лук в канализацию (легче, конечно, было бы просто выкинуть его в мусорное ведро, но мама запалит), я соорудил себе бутерброды из хлеба и холодных отбивных. Затем залил пол-литровую кружку черного чая с бергамотом и четырьмя ложками сахара и отправился со всей этой ношей к себе в комнату. У меня на столе лежала недочитанная книга, да и спать пока не хотелось.  
Глянув на мертвый экран монитора компьютера, я спохватился – я же мобильный на зарядку не поставил! Подключив телефон к розетке, я включил его. И тут же выругался – пять пропущенных от мамы, два от Димы и пятнадцать вызовов и семь смс от Женечки. Завтра суббота, да еще и гребаный день святого Валентина, любимый Женечкин праздник, а это значит, что от клуба мне не отвертеться.  
Вырубив телефон обратно от греха подальше, я все-таки уселся за чтение. Нафиг-нафиг! Обо всем буду думать завтра. А сейчас у меня незаконченный рейд космодесантников и подковерные игры галактической СБ.

* * *

Утро субботы для меня наступило часам к двенадцати – по старой сложившейся в доме традиции, мама по субботам меня не будила. Аллилуйа.  
Пошарив рукой на полу у кровати, я не нашел там мобильника. Удивленно нахмурился, затем вспомнил, что вчера так и оставил его на зарядке на столе. Включил.  
Мамочки, нафига ж я это сделал?!  
Со вчерашнего вечера добавилось еще пятнадцать пропущенных от Женечки и столько же смсок. В последней он обещал самолично явиться за мною к двенадцати часам дня, ибо я просто обязан сопроводить его в походе по магазинам. В честь праздника ему нужен новый прикид на сегодняшний вечер в клубе.  
Я взглянул на часы. О, нет!  
В этот момент раздался звонок в дверь.  
Мне кажется, Моцарт писал свой «Реквием» именно для таких вот моментов в жизни его потомков. Когда ты понимаешь, что локальный пиздец уже наступил, а там и до глобального рукой подать.  
Трель не умолкала. Точно Женечка. Он один обожает повисать на кнопке звонка. Причем повисать в прямом смысле этого слова, ибо росту в нем – метр в прыжке. Это я, конечно, утрирую, но в свои двадцать четыре Женечка был ниже меня на голову и дальше расти не собирался. Собственно, его мечта стать моделью оттого и разбилась в дребезги – ростом не вышел. Потому это недоразумение еще на заре нашего с ним знакомства, радостно подпрыгивая, подалось в фотографы и (о ужас!) там нашло себя. Да так нашло, что работало теперь штатным фотографом в небезызвестном журнале, от названия которого Антон впадал в священный экстаз. А еще Женечка собирался открывать персональную выставку своих не-подиумных работ. Он уже выставлялся пару раз с социальными проектами на сборищах типа «Гоголь-феста», получал кучу позитивной прессы и очередную порцию масла в огонь его самолюбия.  
Послышался стук замков и скрип открываемой двери.  
– Женечка, здравствуй! – трель мгновенно смолкла. Зато зажурчала другая:  
– Даша, лапушка, здравствуйте! – вот стопудово же сейчас целоваться к матери полез! Послышались громкие чмоки. Меня передернуло. – Божественно выглядите, просто божественно! А я к Русику. С ним все в порядке? А то я дозвониться второй день не могу. – И тут же, без перехода: – Вам так идет новая стрижка. И цвет… Это ведь оттенок «Карамель», правда?  
Сто слов в минуту, никакого при этом смысла. Знакомьтесь – Женечка. Эдакий мой второй Дима. Еще один лучший друг и защитник. А я – его любимая жилетка.  
– Руслан спит еще. А телефон не включил, наверное.  
Я высунул хмурое и опухшее со сна лицо в коридор. Не, ну вы посмотрите на них – стоят, щебечут, что те пташки:  
– Уже не сплю.  
– С добрым утром, – усмехнулась мама. – Давай, дуй в душ, а потом на кухню. Я пока Женечке кофе сварю.  
– Русик, ты – свинья! Я звоню, переживаю, а ты дрыхнешь и телефон не включил! – он изобразил на лице оскорбленную невинность. – А вы, Дарья, – лучшая в мире женщина! Позвольте поцеловать вам руки!  
Я скривился – тоже мне, дамский угодник. Мама рассмеялась:  
– Давай, снимай пальто и проходи на кухню. Вешалка там… впрочем, сам все прекрасно знаешь. Русь, ты завтракать будешь?  
– Умгум, – я хмуро зыркнул на нарушителей собственного спокойствия и прошаркал в ванную. Мне вслед несся неумолкающий и неумолимый поток женечкиной речи.  
Женечка был именно Женечкой и других производных от своего имени не воспринимал в принципе. Так было сколько я его знаю, а знакомы мы уже три года как. В тот самый первый раз, когда я, шестнадцатилетний пацан, набравшись храбрости и чего покрепче, впервые пришел в гей-клуб. Спасибо моей долговязости – охранники на входе не тормознули за возраст. Мне было страшно. Очень страшно. Но и отступать нельзя – с ориентацией я определился раз и навсегда, и теперь осталось пожинать плоды своего решения. И как же мне несказанно повезло, что совершенно случайным образом на меня тогда свалился Женечка. Причем, в прямом смысле этого слова – свалился с высокого табурета у барной стойки прямо на меня, когда я проходил мимо. Женечка был весь в слезах и соплях, и в весьма нетрезвом состоянии. Как выяснилось, его бросила любовь всей его жизни. Это сейчас я знаю, что ничего серьезного в тот раз не произошло – любови всей его жизни бросали Женечку с регулярностью раз в месяц, а иногда и чаще. Но тогда я, впечатлительный юнец, проникся и весь вечер в клубе успокаивал рыдающую принцесску, а затем грузил его полумертвое тело в такси и отвозил домой. На следующий день, проспавшись и припомнив события предыдущего вечера, Женечка мне перезвонил и предложил где-нибудь встретиться – хотел меня отблагодарить за заботу. Отблагодарил, став моей крестной феей в неизведанном тогда мне мире однополой любви. Он же и познакомил меня с моим первым парнем. С которым все закончилось как обычно – я его любил, он меня нет, и отношения ему были слишком палевны. Ах, где мои семнадцать лет?.. Прекрасное время было же!  
Как познакомились Женечка с моей мамой, еще одна истерическая эпопея. Мой адрес это горе знало, так как после совместных гулек нередко подвозило меня на такси. И в один ужасный день очередного краха личной жизни, оно не придумало ничего лучше, чем заявиться в слезах и соплях ко мне домой. Как на зло, это был тот чуть ли не единственный день в неделю, когда мама возвращалась с работы раньше меня. И потому, когда я приехал с пар и зашел на кухню, там обнаружилась пасторальная картина – Женечка на пару с мамой доедали мою заначенную упаковку шоколадного мороженого и заливали все это дело кофе. Видимо, терпение и умение слушать в нашей семье – качества наследственные. Ибо другого объяснения резко возникнувшей симпатии между мамой и Женечкой я не могу придумать. Тем не менее, с тех пор я мог иногда застукать эту парочку за дружескими посиделками и перемыванием косточек мне, любимому.  
Так было и на этот раз, когда я вышел из душа. На старенькой, но опрятненькой кухоньке одуряюще вкусно пахло маминым фирменным кофе с бадьяном. Эта парочка о чем-то мило шушукалась, а меня дожидалась на столе тарелка манной каши и вазочка персикового варенья к ней. День начинался идеально.

Как и ожидалось, поход по магазинам с Женечкой не мог закончиться для меня ничем хорошим. Кроме того, что мне пришлось перемерять дохрена вещей, которые мне не то, что были не нужны, а я бы никогда такие не надел бы, мне пришлось еще таскать на своем горбу все Женечкины покупки. Насколько я понял из его бесконечного трепа, он только получил последний гонорар за фотосессию и теперь спешил его потратить. В итоге Женечка скупил пол-Крещатика, я же скромно ограничился новой ослепительно-белой футболкой с черным принтом улочек какого-то незнакомого города. Правда, Женечка в нагрузку к футболке купил мне еще и довольно милые клетчатые шляпу и шарфик, обозвав это подарком ко дню Святого Валентина, и наказав сегодня же нарядиться в это для похода в клуб. Я пожал плечами и согласился – мне было как-то совершенно фиолетово, что одевать.  
Я не любил подобные праздники проводить в клубах. В такие дни все будто с катушек слетали – парочки ворковали по углам, а одиночки пытались активно найти себе партнера на вечер. В обычный день в клубе можно было спокойно посидеть и выпить, поболтать «за жизнь» с приятелями. Но в день Святого Валентина все искали одной лишь большой и горячей любви, и того, с кем бы ее на сеновале разделить. И если Женечка сегодня был четко настроен уйти из клуба не один, а с очередной любовью всей его жизни, то я бы с огромным удовольствием провел этот вечер дома, в гордом одиночестве или в компании книг и сериалов. Шестой сезон «Звездных врат» досмотрел бы…  
После магазинов мы завезли к Женечке все его новоприобретенное барахло. Мой друг жил сам, снимал однокомнатную квартиру неподалеку от новооткрывшейся станции метро «Демеевская». Я поражался его мужеству – район был не самый спокойный. Но на мои вопросы о возможных проблемах с местными, Женечка гордо показал мне газовый баллончик, и припомнил о каком-то дядюшке в органах. Больше я глупых вопросов не задавал.  
Пока Женечка разбирал покупки, я привычно отправился на кухню. Помыл руки, поставил на газ чайник. Ничтоже сумняшеся залез в холодильник. Обнаружив на полке кастрюлю борща, присвистнул – на кого-то на днях снизошло кулинарное откровение. Мой друг готовил редко, но, как говорится, метко.  
– О! Ты борщик достал? Молодец! – на кухню явился хозяин. – Давай, грей всю кастрюлю. Ща покушаем, потом я тебе покажу свой последний фотосет и будем собираться. Все, я в душ, а ты тут хозяйничай! – и он вновь упорхнул вглубь квартиры. Я лишь покачал головой, зажигая вторую конфорку и ставя кастрюлю на огонь.  
В этот момент в моем кармане про друзей, которые останутся друзьями, заиграл Фредди Меркьюри. Дисплей подтвердил мою догадку, высветив Димину фотку:  
– Небесная канцелярия слушает, – радостно пропел я в трубку.  
– Русь, привет. Как оно?  
– Да нормально. Ма не ругалась. Да ты ж ее знаешь. А у тебя как с предками?  
– Отец вновь выговор впаял, мама промолчала, – судя по голосу, Димыч не сильно грузился по этому поводу. И слава богу, а то несколько спартанские рамки, в которых пытался удерживать сына дядя Леша, меня сильно напрягали. Мне кажется, что в один прекрасный момент, когда димкин отец узнает о моей ориентации, наступит Конец Света. Или конец нашему с Димой легальному общению. Гы, устроить, что ли, каминг-аут димкиным родителям в следующем году? Ну, чтобы оправдать ожидания благоволеющих пред цифрой 2012. – Ей твоя звонила, они опять полчаса на телефоне провисели. Все, как обычно. Я звоню поблагодарить.  
– За что? – удивился я.  
– Мне Лежик рассказал, что ты вчера обо мне заботился. И что ключи от машины забрал – тоже спасибо. А то…  
Да, Димку чуть не потянуло тогда на приключения. Правда, минут через пятнадцать упорной, но нерезультативной в силу разных весовых категорий, борьбы со мной и Владом, он сдался. Мы смогли уложить Димыча на диван, укрыть пледом и спеть колыбельную. Ну, это я, конечно, утрирую, но я честно еще где-то с четверть часа просидел над другом, чтобы убедиться в том, что он действительно уснул. К тому моменту на кухне остались самые стойкие – Ворон, Лежик и Санька с Людмилой. Инна вызвала такси и уехала домой, Леха улегся спать в кресло в зале, Настя с Андреем вновь уединились.  
– Кстати, а правда, что вы с Вороновым братцем всю ночь вдвоем проторчали? – в димкином голосе сквозило любопытство и… удивление?  
– Ага. Я на балкон он нашей гоп-компании заныкался, а Влад за мной пошел. Мы с ним до утра там просидели – «за жизнь» говорили да тебя караулили, – я достал половник и помешал начинавший булькать на огне борщ. Закипел чайник, я его отключил и принялся шариться на «чайной» полке у Женечки. Штук десять сортов зеленого чая и никакого вменяемого черного! Ужас! Придется растворимый кофе хлебать… Хоть бы молоко у Женечки было.  
– Яааасненько, – протянул друг.  
– Димыч, кто уже чего тебе наговорил? Я, что, совратил невинного юношу? Так я тебе давно говорил – натурпродуктом не увлекаюсь.  
– Да не, ничего. Это я так, просто. Он же в твоем вкусе, да?  
Я заржал в трубку. Выдрессировал лучшего друга, ничего не скажешь – даже знает, какой тип мальчиков мне нравится.  
– Блин, Димыч, ты дебил!  
– Сам-то!..  
– Взаимно!  
Вот и поговорили…  
– Ты сегодня что?  
– Да с Женечкой в клубешник. Ты не с нами?  
– Вы в Женечкин любимый?  
– Дык, куды ж еще?  
– Не, я пас. Знаю я ваши праздничные клубы. Нафиг-нафиг! Я лучше на Вишневое поеду, с народом потусуюсь. Но ты, если что, звони, я за тобой мотнусь.  
– Ок. Тогда до связи.  
– Покедова!  
В трубке прозвучали короткие гудки. Сунув мобильный обратно в карман, я достал тарелки, нарезал хлеба и вновь помешал борщ. По-моему, самое оно. Я отставил кастрюлю с огня и уселся на подоконник, прихлебывая горький кофе (молоко нашлось, но просроченное) и глядя на летящие по проспекту 40-летия Октября машины. Ждать Женечку из душа – занятие для терпеливых.

**Глава 3. Тихие игры**

  
_«Видели ночь, гуляли всю ночь до утра»_  
КИНО, «Видели ночь»  
 _«Тихие игры под боком у спящих людей (…)  
Мальчики знают, что нужно все делать скорей…»_  
Наутилус Помпилиус, «Тихие игры»

Вечер в клубе был именно таким, как я его себе и представлял. А именно – слишком суматошным, слишком ярким, слишком сладким, слишком влюбленным. На сцене разорялась очередная «звезда эстрады», на танцплощадках клубились мальчики с небольшим вкраплением девочек (ох уж мне эти фанатки шестицветного флага!), а Женечка отрывался вовсю. Судя по тому, что вот уже третий танец кряду друг проводил в компании невысокого темноволосого крепыша, то именно в его крепкие руки он и намерен сегодня отдаться. Я вздохнул, прикидывая в уме варианты. Срок их роману – неделя. Значит, в следующую субботу ко мне прискачет слезливое нечто и снова потащит в клуб – искать утешение.  
Я выпил залпом стоящий передо мною бокал с излюбленной смесью томатного сока и водки. Сольки бы сюда, а то слишком все вокруг сладкое. И от зеркал в глазах рябит.  
Валентинки были всюду, пи-джеи – раздеты до купидонских крылышек, а я тоскливо крутил в руках телефон в ожидании, когда цифры «22:42» сменятся долгожданным «23:00». Тогда я, с чистой совестью, смогу позвонить Димычу и он меня заберет.  
– Приветик, – на барную стойку рядом со мною облокотился симпатичный паренек. Он подцепил кончик моего шарфа и слегка потянул на себя: – Скучаешь?  
– Нет. Веселюсь, – я аккуратно высвободил свой подарок из рук непрошенного захватчика. – А когда ты перейдешь на другой конец зала – буду веселиться еще больше.  
– Придурок, – обиженно фыркнул незнакомец и отвалился от бара. Я мельком глянул, как его спина исчезает в толпе и пожал плечами – уже какой?.. пятый за сегодня? Действительно день небезызвестного Святого отключает даже остатки мозгов у людей. В другой день я бы с удовольствием пофлиртовал и потанцевал бы с этим парнишкой. Да и секс был бы неплох. По крайней мере, мальчик в моем вкусе оказался. Но знакомиться с кем-либо на праздничных вечеринках – увольте! Я не фанат одноразового траха, но и постоянных отношений заводить не собираюсь. А знакомство в день Святого Валентина, впрочем, как и в любой другой праздник, чаще всего заканчивается одним из этих двух вариантов.  
Сколько хочу загрузить на телефон картинку с традиционными круглыми часами – чтоб можно было за секундной стрелкой наблюдать. А то я гипнотизирую телефон уже третий бокал коктейля, а циферки, такое ощущение, меняться совершенно не собираюсь. Только десять минут прошло. 22:52.  
Женечка от танцев уже перешел к обжимашкам. Интересно, они до дома дотерпят или прям в клубе зажигать начнут?  
– Will you be my Valentine? – послышался голос у меня над ухом.  
– Вау! – я передернул плечами, как делал всякий раз, когда кто-то непрошенным вторгался в мое личное пространство. Начал разворачиваться к незнакомцу: – Так еще меня клеить не пытались, но попытка…  
– Несомненно, удалась? – Влад хитро подмигнул, облокачиваясь о барную стойку рядом со мною. – Привет, Русь.  
– Пр-ривет, – выдавил я из себя после короткого замешательства. – Ты… как тут?..  
– За тобой пришел, – усмехнулся парень, взъерошивая и без того уложенные в художественном беспорядке волосы. – Так will you?..  
А я сидел и тупил. Потому что не мог соотнести своего ночного собеседника – такого спокойного и рассудительного абсолютно натурального двоюродного брата Ворона с этим задорно смеющимся парнем. Который, не теряя времени даром, по-партизански подобрался к моему стулу, обнимая меня за талию и стаскивая на танцпол.  
– Эй! – только и успел пискнуть я, когда Влад стащил с меня шляпу и надел ее себе на манер ковбойской.  
– Верну за хорошее поведение, – он захватил мою правую ладонь и потянул меня за собой, увлекая в танцующую толпу.  
Еще не до конца осознавая происходящее, я прятал свободной рукой телефон в карман, понимая, что никто уже Диме звонить не будет. Ведь мальчик оказался не просто в моем вкусе, но еще и с ГМО…  
Танцевать я любил, правда, не был уверен, что это получается у меня хорошо. Но судя по все ярче загорающимся глазам Влада, я делал все правильно. Когда музыка сменилась, он собственническим жестом положил руку мне на талию, привлекая ближе. Я фыркнул:  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что могу встретить тебя в таком месте.  
– Правда? – он ослепительно улыбнулся. – А я думал, что тебе не понравился, ведь ты ни на один аванс не велся. Потому и сегодня не сразу подошел.  
– Просто боялся напороться на натурпродукт. Не ожидал, что у моих дорогих друзей есть такие замечательные и правильные братья, – промурлыкал я, поудобнее устраиваясь в его руках. Планы на вечер стремительно менялись. Я оценивающе окинул взглядом Влада. Налюбоваться я на него, конечно, еще позавчера ночью успел, но теперь я смотрел на это тело с определенным интересом и зарождающимся чувством собственника. А что, неплохой романчик на выходные может получиться…  
Руки сами поползли вверх по его рукам, пока не сомкнулись замком на его шее. Влад – парень сообразительный, потому в следующий миг мы уже целовались, и я поздравлял себя с тем, что все-таки повелся на Женечкины уговоры прийти сюда.  
Около получаса мы отплясывали под попсово-дискотечные мелодии, потом перебрались в уголок потише. Влад будто бы знал, чего я хочу лучше меня. И давал мне это. Мы целовались до одури, до изнеможения. Мне было хорошо. Казалось, весь алкоголь выветрился из меня, был вынесен безумной волной адреналина и желания. Я мыслил абсолютно трезво, жадно вдыхал тяжелый клубный воздух, крепче вжимался в партнера и с удовольствием позволял себя целовать. Поэтому когда мне на голову нахлобучили мою же шляпу и пригласили в гости, я согласился без лишних раздумий.  
Забрав пальто в гардеробе, я договорился с гардеробщиком и оставил на Женечкин номерок записку о том, куда я делся. Чтоб не переживал, если вдруг его кавалер на минутку выпустит Женечку из рук и друг вспомнит о том, что пришел не один.  
Смеясь и держась за руки, мы влетели в метро. Пролетев на одном дыхании переход с «Хрещатика» на «Майдан», мы заскочили в последний поезд, рискуя быть прибитыми дверьми практически пустого вагона. Вагон, кстати, был примечательный, я с интересом закрутил головой, рассматривая зеленую обивку сидений с золотым шитьем на них – эмблемой небезызвестной пивной марки. Двери и стены были окрашены и оформлены под дерево, окна создавали видимость старого города за ними. Вот такую рекламу я понимаю – и народу приятно на мягком посидеть, и, может, продажи пива увеличатся!  
– Жаль, я не рекламщик, – повернулся я к Владу.  
– Почему? – Влад улыбался, жарко смотрел на меня, но выдерживал пионерское расстояние. Он вновь натянул свою полосатую шапочку до самых бровей, а шарф просто оставил болтался на шее. Меня – так замотал шарфом по самые уши и пальто мне самолично застегнул, а за собой не следит!  
– Но интересно же, реально ли отбиваются все деньги, которые они вбухали в этот вагон, или нет? Кстати, мне дизайн нравится. Правда, фактура немного невыдержанная…  
– Тебе виднее, ты же вроде на технолога, как и Дима, учишься?  
– Умгум. А ты? – я расслабился, откинулся на спинку сидения, сдвинув шляпу на затылок. Вновь стало легко-легко, как той ночью, когда мы сидели у Насти на балконе и просто говорили. Интересно, почему мне тогда не пришло в голову расспросить Влада о его жизни?  
– Врач-травматолог. Второй год интернатуры.  
Я присвистнул:  
– Это ж насколько ты меня старше?  
Déjà vu. Я практически то же два дня назад о его росте спрашивал.  
– Мне двадцать четыре. Это столь существенно?  
– Мне всегда нравились мужчины в возрасте, – я попытался изобразить наиболее блядскую улыбку из всех, водившихся в моем арсенале. Влад фыркнул и покачал головой. Затем вновь посмотрел на меня и рассмеялся. Я засмеялся вместе с ним.  
– Обережно, двері зачиняються. Наступна станція «Олімпійська».  
Меня передернуло. Блин, это ж надо было так над Республиканским поиздеваться? Теперь каждый раз, как проезжаю станцию, тоскливо вздыхаю. К слову о проезжаниях:  
– Кстати, а ты где живешь? Куда едем?  
– На «Демеевскую». Пять минут от метро.  
О, да! Женечка бы сказал, что таких совпадений не бывает и это судьба. К нашему обоюдному счастью, я не был Женечкой и жил в Шевченковском районе. Да и в судьбу не верил.  
Остаток пути мы проехали в молчании. Я наплевал на возможных зрителей и придвинулся к Владу, положив голову ему на плечо и надвинув шляпу на глаза. Минут пять можно подремать.  
Владов дом был одной из новостроек, выросших как грибы после дождя вокруг Московской площади. Тем не менее, лифт не работал.  
– Обещали запустить через пару недель, – оправдываясь, сказал Влад. – Дом недавно в эксплуатацию сдали.  
– Этаж какой?  
– Четвертый.  
Я усмехнулся. Четвертый – не четырнадцатый.  
– Догоняй! – и я без предупреждения рванул вверх по лестнице. Меня догнали на площадке между вторым и третьим этажами, прижали к стенке и поцеловали. Я привстал на цыпочки, стянул с Влада его дурацкую шапочку, взъерошил волосы.  
– Домой! Срочно! – хрипло прошептал мне на ухо Влад, и я согласно закивал.  
Прихожая была широкой, но мы все равно чуть не снесли вначале полку вместе с расставленной на ней обувью, а потом – и висящее на стенке зеркало. В итоге, от греха подальше, меня приперли к дверной раме – двери мы вряд ли бы осилили вынести.  
– Подожди-подожди, – попросил я между поцелуями. – Во-первых, верхняя одежда, во-вторых, где у тебя ванная?  
Поцелуев мы не прекратили, но избавиться от пальто, шарфа и футболки мне охотно помогли. Потом отлепили от рамы и развернули в сторону нужной двери. Я приподнялся на цыпочки, чмокнул Влада в щеку и скрылся за указанной дверью.  
Слегка остыв и побрызгав в лицо прохладной водичкой, я уставился на свое отражение в зеркале. М-да. Давно меня так не накрывало.  
В ванную заглянул Влад:  
– Я бойлер включил, сейчас горячая вода будет. Полотенце давать?  
– Да, спасибо. Как у тебя душ включается?  
Система душевой кабинки была простой до безобразия, а вода прогревалась достаточно долго, что неимоверно раздражало. В итоге, недовольно фыркая, я полез под летнюю водичку. Что поделаешь.  
В дверь постучали:  
– Ты там не утонул?  
– Нет. Но ты можешь мне помочь, – задорно предложил я. Владов ответ заглушил шум воды, но стук двери он перебить не смог. Я выглянул из кабинки – Влад стоял рядом в одних джинсах и футболке. Вернее, уже без – черный ком ткани отлетел в сторону, а Влад взялся за болты на джинсах.  
– Э, нет! Я сам! – я перехватил его руки и потянул парня на себя, прямо в джинсах затаскивая его под прохладные струи воды.  
– Убьешь, – рассмеялся Влад, совершенно не обижаясь на мое самоуправство. – Между прочим, как врач-травматолог, заявляю, что хулиганить в ванной – весьма опасное занятие. Ух, – передернул он голыми плечами, которые молотили струи воды, – как ты под таким холодом тут еще не околел?  
– А ты меня согрей, – и я провокаторски провел руками по кромке джинсов, дразнящими движениями проникая под пояс. Ткань намокала, тяжелела. Болты поддались не с первого раза, но так было даже интереснее…  
Как мы умудрились выключить воду и перелезть в комнату, я не помню. Вернее, «как» я-то догадываюсь, но вот «когда» у меня совершенно вылетело из головы. Каким-то чувством сродни боковому зрению, только в мыслительных процессах, я отметил, что Влад зря времени не терял. Диван был разложен и застелен, на табуретке рядом красовалась знакомая цветная бутылочка и пара фольговых пакетиков. Врач, аккуратный и предусмотрительный.  
Он завалил меня на диван, я шутливо отбрыкивался, пытаясь перекатиться наверх. Некоторое время мы дурачились, потом я оказался крепко прижатым к простыням. Его глаза горели, на лбу выступила испарина, с мокрых волос мне на плечи и грудь срываются прохладные капли воды.  
– Ну же, – прошу, практически стону я, исподлобья глядя на Влада. Наверное, мои глаза горят точно так же, как и его. И от этого понимания так хорошо!  
– Хорошо, – говорит Влад.  
Я хихикаю:  
– Мысли читаешь?  
– А получается?..  
– Ох… я… да! Да!  
– Хорошо.  
– Хо-ро-шо…

**Глава 4. Падал теплый снег**

  
_«Я проснулся рано утром,  
Я увидел небо в открытую дверь»_  
Наутилус Помпилиус, «Доктор твоего тела»  
 _«Она сняла пальто, он завел мотор,  
Падал теплый снег»_  
Наутилус Помпилиус, «Падал теплый снег»

Я проснулся поздно утром. В кровати я был один, мигающие часы на декодере кабельного телевидения показывали почти десять, а где-то за стенкой все настойчивее играла «Одинокая птица» «Наутилуса» – мой бессменный рингтон на маму. Блииин!..  
Завернувшись в одеяло, я потопал на звук. Который вдруг резко оборвался:  
– Алло. Здравствуйте. Нет, он еще спит. Я? Его друг. По университету. Нет-нет, что вы, он в порядке. Мы вчера просто допоздна загуляли, и я предложил Руслану у меня переночевать… Влад. Ой, а вас? Дарья Андреевна, не переживайте, он проснется и я передам, что вы звонили. Да. Точно. Жив-здоров. До свидания. Было приятно познакомиться.  
Влад стоял на кухне, у окна, сосредоточенно разглядывая что-то за стеклом. Затем положил мой мобильный на подоконник и повернулся:  
– О, ты уже встал! С добрым утром, – он улыбнулся, рассматривая взъерошенного меня, завернутого в одеяло. Затем подошел, поцеловал в щеку и попытался пригладить мои волосы.  
– Безнадежно, – мотнул головой я, уклоняясь от его руки. – Если их не высушить до того, как спать ложиться, наутро всегда такое воронье гнездо. Маменькина наследственность. С добрым утром.  
– Она звонила. Мама твоя.  
Между нами повисла неловкая пауза. Я чувствовал себя неуютно под его внимательным взглядом, а еще немного злился на его самовольную выходку с маминым звонком. То, что мы переспали, еще не значит, что он имеет право лазить в мой телефон!  
– Да, я слышал. Где моя одежда?  
– Я сложил в комнате, на кресле. Что ты будешь на завтрак? – Влад повернулся к плите, зажигая газ, а я пошел обратно в комнату с разобранной кроватью.  
– Ммм… не знаю. Не уверен, что голоден. Чай черный есть? – пришлось повысить голос, чтобы Влад меня услышал.  
– Сейчас. Может, омлет?  
Подхватив одежду, я направился в ванную, по дороге остановившись перед кухней:  
– Все, что угодно, кроме манной каши и вареного лука.  
Пока я приводил себя в порядок, раздражение на самовольную выходку Влада с телефоном постепенно улеглось. Немало тому способствовал рассмотренный на ключице засос и воспоминания о том, как он там оказался. Настроение приподнялось, и я даже умудрился волосы немного причесать. Правда, для этого пришлось вновь их намочить, иначе расческа их вообще не брала. Волосы у меня были не слишком длинные, даже шею не закрывали, но густые и непослушные.  
– У тебя фен есть? – спросил я, заходя на кухню.  
– Где-то был. Посмотри в шкафу в ванной.  
Пока я искал фен, пока досушивал волосы, Влад успел приготовить омлет, нарезать бутерброды и заварить чай.  
– Извини, у меня только в пакетиках. Привычка. У нас в ординаторской только такие всегда, с заваркой возиться лень, да и некогда. Вот и дома то же, – он, что, оправдывается?  
– Ничего. У тебя хотя бы он черный. А то вон у Женечки всегда пакетики и исключительно зеленые, – я уселся за стол и обхватил руками чашку. Судя по запаху – чай с бергамотом. Любимый.  
– Не любишь зеленый чай? – Влад пододвинул ко мне тарелку и вилку.  
– Не то, чтоб не люблю, но мы как-то с мамой только его и пили около двух лет, – я привычно взял вилку в левую руку и зашарил глазами по столу в поисках ножа. Влад развернулся на стуле, открыл какой-то ящичек и молча подал мне прибор. Даже никак не прокомментировал мои интеллигентские замашки. – Потом, когда мне надоело и стало казаться, что зеленый чай у меня через уши скоро потечет, я перешел на черный. Уже второй год. Думаю, скоро опять на зелень потянет. Хоть есть еще замечательный белый.  
Влад хмыкнул. Дальнейший завтрак проходил в молчании. Когда мы допивали чай, вновь зазвонил мой телефон. Фредди Меркьюри.  
– Небесная канцелярия слушает.  
– Русь! Какого хрена не дома?! – рявкнул Дима. Потом, уже спокойнее, добавил: – Я прийшов, тебе нема…  
– Підманула, підвела. А ты чего у меня забыл?  
– За тобой заехал! Это ты забыл, что сегодня за число?  
Число? Черт! Пятнадцатое!  
– Блин, Дим…  
– Забыл, – констатировал Димка. – Он, что, настолько хорош? Где ты? Давай адрес, заеду. Хотя мог бы перезвонить, чтобы я не перся через весь город к тебе домой. Кстати, тетя Даша сказала, что ты у какого-то друга из университета ночуешь. Я чего-то не знаю? Или твои парни всегда так представляются?  
Я поморщился и перевел взгляд на нейтральную плиту. Под испытывающим взглядом Владовых глаз мне было неуютно.  
– Заедь, потом поговорим. На Демеевке когда будешь?  
– Тю, ты у Женечки? – в Димкином голосе прозвучало удивление.  
– Нет. Так когда?  
– С полчаса. Может, больше, я еще по дороге на заправку заскочу.  
– Хорошо. Буду ждать у метро.  
Я положил трубку. Затем скользнул взглядом по Владу:  
– Прости, еще один звонок.  
Привычно зажав семерку на Speed dials, я полюбовался на мамину фотку. Красивая она у меня. Почему же я больше в отца пошел?  
– Да, мулик, привет.  
– Тебя снова манной кашей травить? – мама сразу взяла быка за рога.  
– Я тебе sms написал, что в клубе с Женечкой и что вернусь утром. Чего ты переживала?  
– Я – мать, мне положено переживать. Кстати, передай Владу спасибо за успокоение моих нервов. Очень приятный и воспитанный мальчик. Тебе есть чему у него поучиться. Дима тут…  
– Да, звонил только что, – дернул плечом я. – Он сейчас за мною заедет.  
– Вы снова туда? – после короткого молчания спросила мама.  
– Да. Вернемся после обеда. Готовь коньяк.  
– Между прочим, в некоторых странах до 21 года детям алкоголь не продают!  
– Ага. А еще секс до свадьбы – это грех, – я усмехнулся. – Ладно, мам, я бежать буду. Я тебя люблю.  
– Лимоны купите по дороге назад. Обед я приготовлю.  
– Я тебя люблю, – повторил я.  
– Я тебя тоже.  
Я нажал кнопку отбоя. Влад решился заговорить:  
– Уже уходишь?  
– Да. Очень важные дела. К тому же, – я усмехнулся, – я вчера не планировал такой ночи, потому и получилась небольшая накладочка…  
– Ну-ну. За тобой на машине заедут?  
– А что?  
– Там холодно. Снег пошел. Может, тебе свитер дать? А то ты только в футболке да пальто, если будете по морозу шляться, заболеешь, – Влад встал и принялся убирать со стола тарелки.  
Моя челюсть рухнула вниз. Я быстренько прокрутил в голове воспоминания о вчерашней ночи. Вроде бы не было ничего… Не выдержав, встал, обошел вокруг стола и бесцеремонно задрал на спине Владову футболку.  
– Эй, все в порядке? – Влад обеспокоенно следил за моими манипуляциями.  
– Ага. Я крылья ищу. Может, упустил вчера невзначай. Или ты их прячешь от простых грешных?  
Некоторое время он в оторопи глядел на меня, затем рассмеялся. Смех у него был приятный, ровный, без лишних ультразвуков или хрипов. Мое сердце печально сжалось. Влад слишком хорош. Это не к добру.  
Пока я размышлял, меня сгребли в охапку и усадили к себе на колени:  
– Ты – моя прелесть!  
– Не скажу, что похож на Кольцо Всевластья, но за комплимент – спасибо! – фыркнул я. Ответом мне послужила еще одна порция замечательного смеха. И поцелуй.  
В итоге, меня таки заставили натянуть свитер, самый маленький, который нашелся у Влада в шкафу. Потом аккуратно обмотали шарфом, надели на голову шляпу и застегнули пальто.  
– Я знаю, почему ты всегда так низко шапку на лоб натягиваешь. Чтоб нимб к голове прижимался и не семафорил, – заявил я, после чего чмокнул обалдевшего Влада в щеку и вприпрыжку понесся по лестнице. Двадцать пять минут из выделенного мне Димой получаса уже прошли. А еще до метро добежать.

В итоге, мне Димку еще и подождать пришлось. И я нисколько не пожалел о том, что позволил на себя напялить свитер – февраль решил напомнить о том, что он, все таки, зимний месяц. Холод был – мама не горюй! И снег пошел. Мы с мамой такой снег «теплым» называем – он тает, как только опускается на землю. Димыч ворчит, что это мокрый снег и после него такая слякоть на дорогах, что… Впрочем, это проблемы автомобилистов. Рожденных ползать они не волнуют.  
До кладбища мы доехали в полном молчании. Только поздоровались, когда я к нему в машину запрыгивал. Это было нашим ритуалом. Как и охапки синих васильков на заднем сидении.  
Мзду за въезд на территорию оплатил я. Спасибо нашему марсианскому меру за такие нововведения. Он бы еще табличку «Нехуй шастать» перед последним приютом усопших приколотил. Причем, по ту сторону оградки…  
Откуда на кладбище взялся снег, когда по всему городу валялись только грязные кучки под одинокими деревьями да мусорными баками, ведомо одному Господу. Если Он есть. Я с этим вопросом так и не определился. Интересно, узнала ли ответ на него Васька?  
Димка припарковался у сторожки. Я выскочил из машины, открыл заднюю дверцу, сгребая столько васильков, сколько мог унести. Остаток забрал Дима, роющийся в кипе цветов с другой стороны машины. Попутно он снял с меня шляпу и закинул ее на переднее сидение. Я мотнул головой, расправляя примятую шевелюру, на которую тут же стали оседать белые хлопья «теплого» снега.  
От центральной аллеи – три ряда по горизонтали и пять по вертикали. Все как в «морском бое». Или в шахматах, которые так любила Васька.  
Ее надгробие белое-белое. Я так и не поинтересовался тогда у теть Маши, сколько она за него вывалила. И почему именно такое. Простая плита с выбитыми буквами. Для кого-то – просто слова и цифры. Для нас с Димычем – единственная женщина, которую мы считаем святой и можем назвать любовью всей нашей жизни. Хотя, какая там женщина! «15.02.1992 – 31.05.2007» Девчонка! Вечная девчонка, с белыми бантами и в синей школьной форме, как в тот самый последний день Последнего звонка. Наша улыбчивая синеглазая Волошка, а не мраморная «Скрипнина Василиса Тимофеевна». Наша Васька умела улыбаться даже когда корабль шел ко дну. Даже когда ее везли в больницу. Когда мы, два олуха, топтались в совковом коридоре Октябрьской и успели только мельком увидеть золотистые волосы подруги, когда ее провозили мимо нас в операционную. Она улыбалась. Наверное, тот мудак-водила тоже засмотрелся на ее улыбку. Если бы Волошка не улыбалась, возможно, он бы не потерял управление на скорости…  
Белая плита. Никакого фото. Только имя и даты. Наверное, поэтому Дима не смотрит на памятник. И на меня, привычно опускающегося на колени и целующего впалую букву «В». На белом мраморе надгробия синие цветы выглядят неестественно празднично и жутко к месту. С днем рождения, Василиска! Тебе всегда шел синий цвет…  
– Вот и тебе исполнилось девятнадцать, – прошептал Дима.  
Ко мне домой мы приезжаем в такой же тишине. И, конечно же, забываем купить лимонов. Но мама не гонит нас на улицу – отпаивает горячим бульоном, накрывает на стол и ставит бутылку коньяка, который ей на работе в честь чего-то там презентовали. А лимоны мама уже сама купила. И васильки – тоже. Иногда мне очень обидно, что я обделен художественным талантом. Такая картина получилась бы – белая ваза с васильками и рядом на белой же тарелке – нарезанный кусочками лимон. Синее и желтое. Практически Незалежна Україна.  
Как всегда в день рождения Волошки мы с Димкой напиваемся до полусознательного состояния и засыпаем на диване в гостиной, а мама уходит к себе и тихонько включает пластинку «Наутилуса» «Раскол». Именно пластинку, на старом проигрывателе «Вега». Черт знает отчего, но мы в семье очень дорожим этим старьем. На том, наверное, и держимся.  
…мама тоже очень любила Ваську.

**Глава 5. Мобильный**

  
_«И я мечтал о телефоне…»_  
Ночные Снайперы, «Рубеж»

Понедельник и вторник прошли в тишине и спокойствии. Абсолютной тишине – на телефоне не раздалось ни одного звонка от Влада. И относительном спокойствии, поскольку номер я ему оставлял.  
Нет, я не то, чтобы претендовал на что-то серьезное. Но простой разговор и еще пара встреч, подобных субботней, были бы весьма кстати.  
Димка мирно отсыпался на парах, я честно конспектировал за двоих. Кристина с Антоном звали на очередную бухаловку, Андрей потихоньку тискался с Настей. Санек был обыкновенно флегматичен, а вот Ворон налетел на меня буквально как свой пернатый собрат:  
– Какого черта Владу твой номер телефона вдруг понадобился? – спросил он у меня, отводя в сторону от крыльца лабораторного корпуса – общефакультетской курилки.  
– Кому? – решил отыграть я. Нафиг, Влад, что, совсем без башни?! Он бы еще «ВКонтакте» статус поставил «Я трахнул Руслана».  
– Владу. Брату моему. Вы еще с ним на экваторе на балконе вместе зажигали.  
– А! Не знаю, – да-да, Димочка, и глазки у меня совершенно невинные. И сигарету у тебя я тяну из врожденной вредности, а не чтоб руки занять. – Кажется, я ему какую-то книгу обещал. А ты дал?  
– Что? – не понял Ворон, отбирая у меня зажигалку.  
– Номер мой ему дал? – я затянулся. Фу, гадкий «Парламент».  
– Ну, дал. Просто… ты, конечно, клевый мужик, но я никогда бы не подумал, что Влад будет с таким, как ты, общаться.  
– Таким, как я? – черт, как же у Т’Илка такой выжидающий взгляд получался? Даже Джека О’Нилла пробирало…  
– Нет. Не обращай внимание, – Ворон улыбнулся, но как-то натянуто. Неужели у меня получилось?!  
– О чем толкуем? – тяжелая димкина рука жахнула меня по спине, затем он протянул ее для рукопожатия Ворону.  
Нет. Не получилось. Просто мой лучший друг – мой демон-покровитель. Демонов все боятся.  
– Привет, Димыч! Да так, треплемся, – Ворон улыбался и жал руку Димке. А я чувствовал себя хреново.  
– Холодно тут. Вы, мужики, курите, а я пошел, – я махнул обоим Дмитриям рукой и пошаркал в универ. Надо занять самые теплые места под батареями, пока народ еще курит.

– Маааам, я дома! – рявкнул я во всю мощь легких, сбрасывая сумку прямо на пол в коридоре, а пальто аккуратно вешая на плечики.  
– Привет, – мать выглянула из ванной. Сегодня был тот редкий день, когда она появлялась дома раньше меня. – У тебя есть чего постирать?  
– Сейчас посмотрю. А у нас есть чего пожрать? – проорал я уже из своей комнаты.  
– Если ты почистишь и порежешь картошку, то на ужин будет запеченный в рукаве картофель с курицей. Как тебе такое?  
Я прошуршал по комнате, подобрал пару футболок и свитеров с кресла, стянул с себя реглан и потащил все это в ванную:  
– А прям счас? А то «Маша очень голодная была»? – я вывалил всю охапку в корзину для белья.  
– Поскольку Маша не из Кропоткина, то перебьется бутербродиком и поможет матери.  
– Yes, ser! – уныло протянул я и пошаркал на балкон – за картошкой.  
– Yes, ma’am! – крикнула мне в след мать. Она у меня прелесть, не так ли?  
Следуя стереотипам, я как любой мальчик-гей любил готовить. Правда, лишь тогда, когда на меня снисходило вдохновение. Сейчас оное отсутствовало, но жрать хотелось неимоверно. Потому я тоскливо принялся за чистку и разделку картофеля.  
Вытерев левую руку о джинсы, я потянулся и щелкнул тумблером радиоприемника:  
– Вечірній драйв на «Радіо ROKS».  
Война за радио-волну в нашем доме была одной из самых затяжных и кровопролитных. Закончившись, в итоге, компромиссом лишь из-за того, что колесико настройки частоты вылетело к такой-то матери из-за частого прокручивания. Мама ратовала всегда за «Джем FM», где играли наш рок безо всякой иностранщины. Но если начинали они воистину со старого доброго Русского Рока, то теперь испортились окончательно, все чаще гоня современную музыку украинских «рок»-групп. Меня же в последнее время тянуло на современный англоязычный рок, потому я переключал на «Просто радио». Там были гадкие ди-джеи, но неплохая музыкальная подборка, которая раздражала маму плагиатом на олд-скул и слащавыми текстами. «Радио ROKS» стало замечательным компромиссом – там играли старый добрый рок, как зарубежный, так и наш, да еще и молодежи дорогу давали. Я лично очень любил эту волну, мама – тоже. Отчего мы не пришли к этому выводу до того, как приемник был сломан – а черт нас знает! Все ж таки, оба мы упертые Козероги.  
– Сына, у тебя новый свитер? – мама зашла на кухню, критически осматривая на вытянутых руках владов секонд-хенд.  
– У меня новый любовник, – меланхолично заметил я, тряся головой в такт Курту Кобейну и дочищая картофель. – Он побоялся, что я замерзну, и укутал меня. Постирай, пожалуйста, я ему завезу обратно.  
– Друг из института? – тут же сориентировалась ма. – Влад?  
– Ага, Влад. Только не из института, – я повернулся к маме и с лицом шпиона, выведавшего Главную Тайну Врага, сказал: – Он врач и ему двадцать четыре года.  
– Ладно, после ужина жду подробностей вашего знакомства, – она улыбнулась. – И сколь долго эта болезнь будет длиться на этот раз?  
– Судя по всему, не очень долго, – я еще раз окатил почищенную картошку водой и принялся резать ее на половинки.  
– Но секс был хорош?  
– О, да. И Влад, в принципе, тоже. Но…  
– У тебя всегда есть это «но».  
Мама вздохнула и пошла стирать. К тому, что серьезных отношений у меня не бывает, она привыкла. Как и к тому, что с периодичностью в полгода я завожу себе регулярного партнера для секса. Иногда мне кажется, что она забывает о том, что у нее сын и искренне ожидает появления в доме зятя. И ее очень разочаровывают мои «но».  
Этот «но» еще не позвонил.

* * *

Телефон звонил уже второй раз. Дисплей высвечивал незнакомый номер. Я знал, кто это звонит, но трубку брать не хотелось. Со вздохом, поставив-таки на паузу «Звездные Врата», я протянул руку к мобильному. Трель затихла.  
Позвонит ли в третий раз? Третий – волшебный.  
Позвонил.  
– Алло.  
– Привет! Русь, ты чего трубку не берешь? Это Влад.  
– Привет, Влад. Не слышал. Как дела?  
– Отлично, – я услышал в его голосе улыбку. – Извини, что звоню только сегодня, просто работа… Пришлось двое суток отдежурить – мы с сотрудником сменами поменялись. Ты, кстати, не злишься, что я у Димки твой номер спросил? А то я ж тогда на салфетке его записал, а куда дел ее – ума не приложу.  
– Злюсь. Кстати, наша легенда – я тебе книгу дать обещал. И постарайся больше не ставить меня в подобные ситуации. Не люблю выслушивать о том, какой я плохой и сбиваю с пути истинного натуральных мальчиков.  
– Дима так сказал? – после короткой заминки спросил Влад.  
– Нет. Не успел. Но подумал.  
– Черт. Я с ним поговорю.  
– Нет. Тогда еще больше вопросов ко мне возникнет. Я к тебе заеду завтра? После университета. Завезу книгу… и свитер.  
– Ну, завози. У меня завтра выходной. В котором часу это будет?  
– С учетом пробок? Не раньше шести. Удобно?  
– Вполне.  
В разговоре возникла пауза. Неловкая такая.  
– Ты сейчас занят? – наконец, нарушил тишину Влад. – Я соскучился.  
Я посмотрел на застывшую в стоп-кадре Саманту .  
– Да. Я тоже. До завтра, – и положил трубку, не слушая ответа. Некоторое время молча смотрел на черный дисплей телефона. Затем поставил его вертикально, накрыл рукой и оперся подбородком об эту шаткую конструкцию.  
Он оправдывался и извинялся за то, что не звонил. Но не извинился за слова Ворона. Болезнетворные микробы уже развеяны в воздухе. А прививка каминг-аут в истории болезни Влада не наблюдается. Если болезнь начнет прогрессировать… Нет, мне нельзя болеть! Не с такими осложнениями. Прижигание нервов – не мое хобби.  
Решено – завтрашний визит будет последним:  
– Мне нельзя болеть!  
В дверь моей комнаты постучали. Я повернулся – мама стояла в дверном проеме:  
– Чем занимаешься? А я тебе книжку возвращаю, – она помахала в воздухе цветной обложкой.  
– Обустраиваю личную жизнь, – криво усмехнулся я, вставая и забирая у мамы книгу. Открыл шкаф, передвинул первый ряд и надежно зарыл книгу во втором. Мне не нравились корешки этого издания, поэтому я старался, чтобы они мне на глаза не попадались. – Следующую книгу давать?  
– А она есть? – спросила мать, удобно устраиваясь в моем компьютерном кресле.  
– Конечно! Я же всю серию скупил!  
– Я про личную жизнь. Ну-ка, рассказывай, что за Влад. А то даже Женечка о нем ничего не знает, – мама потянулась, взъерошивая коротко стриженные на затылке волосы.  
– Ему-то ты когда позвонить успела? – недовольно пробурчал я, доставая «Цетаганду» и стараясь выглядеть менее уязвленным, чем я был на самом деле. Их с Женечкой дружба меня когда-нибудь в гроб вгонит!  
– Он сам звонил. Спрашивал, могу ли я ему пропуск на стройплощадку выписать – ему натуру поснимать захотелось. Ну, так?  
Я вздохнул, уселся прямо на пол, облокотившись спиной о диван и положа под голову книгу, принялся рассказывать. Не знаю, может, в других семьях оно по-другому, но в моих сердечных делах всегда первым советчиком была мама. Счастьем я мог делиться с Димычем, с Женечкой, но советоваться – только с мамой. Женщинам со стороны всегда виднее.  
– И только что он тебе позвонил, – довольно резюмировала после моего рассказа мама. – Ты влюбился?  
– Нет. И не собираюсь. Потому что для мальчика на пару вечеров Влад слишком хорош, а для постоянного бой-френда – слишком хлопотно. Мне-то пофигу, а Влад, судя по реакции Ворона, шифруется. Причем, успешно, я же первый повелся, – я вздохнул. – А я шифроваться не хочу. Я не требую афиширования, но хотя бы в семейном кругу мне хочется быть не просто другом или случайным знакомым. Тут это вряд ли возможно.  
Мама придвинулась ко мне вместе с креслом:  
– По-моему, ты слишком сильно цепляешься за свой первый неудачный опыт. Саша – не эталон. Но, – она подняла вверх указательный палец, пресекая мои попытки перебить ее, – решай сам. Эх, все-таки, я тебя слишком либерально воспитываю, – рассмеялась мать, целуя меня в лоб. – Ладно, страдалец. Что делать будем?  
Я тоже развеселился. Все-таки моя мама – лучшая на свете!  
– Смотреть «Star Gate»?  
– Сезоны с О’Ниллом? – прищурилась ма.  
– Ага. Шестой.  
– Давай! Чур, я под стенкой! – я оглянуться не успел, как самое уютное место под стенкой вместе с моей подушкой оказались нагло оккупированы.  
– Эй! Это мой диван!..  
– Ты давай, на «play» нажимай!

**Глава 6. Бумерангом**

  
_«Знаешь, куда спешат наши с тобой часы?»_  
Танцы Минус, «Романтика»

В итоге в четверг на «Демеевке» я оказался намного раньше, чем ожидалось. Вместо ожидания 17 маршрутки, я подождал пять минут Лежика и он подвез меня практически под Владов дом. Правда, при этом я чуть не забыл у него в машине пакет со свитером, но это уже мелочи жизни по сравнению с мировой революцией.  
Набрав на домофоне трехзначную цифру, я с замиранием сердца ждал ответа. Влад оказался дома.  
– Лифт все еще не работает, – честно предупредил он, и я послушно потопал по лестнице. В подъезде было невыносимо жарко, и только поэтому я расстегнул пальто и ослабил шарф! За болтающиеся хвосты которого меня и втянули в квартиру, захлопнули дверь и прижали к ней спиной.  
– Я соскучился, – шепнул Влад мне в губы, а затем поцеловал.  
…выпрастываясь из пальто я поблагодарил себя за благовременную предусмотрительность – хоть на эти пуговицы тратить время не пришлось…  
Стягивая свитер, я запутался в рукавах. Влад рассмеялся и сжал мои спеленатые кисти где-то у меня над головой и продолжил процесс соблазнения. Не имея возможности полноценно отвечать на ласки, я лишь теснее прижался к парню и двинул бедрами. Влад на секунду оторвался от моих губ:  
– Я, вообще-то, даже ужин готовил. Думал, ты с пар голодный будешь, – улыбнулся он и спустился губами по моей шее, прикусывая кадык.  
Я тяжело сглотнул:  
– К черту! Где тут у тебя спальня?  
– А ты не помнишь?..

Спустя примерно час я вылез из уже знакомого душа, влез в джинсы и футболку и отправился на кухню. На столе красовался противень с запеченным под сыром картофелем, миска салата, а Влад дожаривал то ли отбивные, то ли котлеты. Мне торжественно вручили нож и велели нарезать хлеб.  
– Ты сам готовишь? – задал я глупейший вопрос.  
– Я сам живу. Соответственно, и готовлю тоже сам, – он ловко орудовал деревянной лопаточкой, переворачивая мясо.  
Я кивнул, раскладывая на тарелке нарезанные ломти белорусского.  
– А мы с мамой по очереди. Она, конечно, чаще, чем я.  
Я сел за стол, глядя в окно. Ничего за ним я не увидел, кроме зеркального отражения кухни, себя и суетящегося у плиты Влада. Залюбовался им – футболка облепила красивые плечи, лопатки выступали, как те крылья, которых я так и не нашел у него. Не то, чтобы я не пытался.  
Надо было уходить сразу же после. Надо было…  
– Приятного аппетита, – Влад поставил на стол тарелку с отбивными.  
– Приятного, – улыбнулся я. Надо было.  
– Какие планы на завтра? – спросил Влад, уже когда мы домывали посуду. Вернее, мыть ее вызвался я, а Влад вытирал тарелки. Эдакий семейный вечер.  
– Скорее всего, посиделки с друзьями.  
– А если я тебя с них украду? – он обнял меня сзади, прижавшись и покусывая ухо. По спине вверх и вниз промаршировали мурашки. – И мы устроим свои посиделки на двоих?  
Я сполоснул сковороду, аккуратно отставил ее в сторону и выключил воду:  
– Это должно означать свидание?  
– Вообще-то, я думал, свидание у нас было сегодня. Поэтому это должно означать отношения.  
– Я не думаю, что это хорошая идея, – я вывернулся из его рук, поворачиваясь к нему лицом.  
– Почему? – Влад нахмурил брови, но не отпустил меня.  
Я приподнял подбородок, глядя ему в глаза:  
– Спасибо за прекрасные выходные и ужин. Но я не думаю, что нам стоит продолжать в таком духе.  
Так интересно наблюдать реакцию людей вблизи. Вначале его зрачки расширились, а брови приподнялись вверх. Затем он совладал с собой, только губы сжались в полоску:  
– То есть я – временное развлечение?  
– Временное увлечение, – поправил я, протягивая ладонь и гладя его по щеке, убирая за ухо непослушную блондинистую прядку. – Прости, ты не виноват и все было прекрасно. Можно было бы еще пару вечеров так провести. Но я не завожу отношений, если не уверен в себе или в партнере.  
– И в ком ты не уверен на этот раз? – мое недоверие его оскорбило? Он отступил на шаг, пытаясь то ли просверлить во мне дырку, то ли приковать к месту своим внимательным взглядом.  
– В тебе. У меня золотое правило – не иметь отношений с натуралами и с теми, кто ими считается. Я привык не скрывать своих интересов, а вот ты, судя по реакции Ворона, нет.  
– И для тебя это причина, достаточная для того, чтобы уйти?  
– Влад, я просто не хочу усугублять ситуацию. Тебе же жизнь облегчаю.  
– А если я хочу ее усложнить? – попытался зайти с другой стороны Влад, вновь приближаясь и приобнимая меня за талию. – Нам же хорошо вместе!  
– Хорошо. В постели. Пойми, Влад, ты слишком хорош для того, чтоб быть реальным. И потому я…  
– И потому ты просто убегаешь. Чего ты хочешь? Я сделаю, – он наклонил голову, прижимаясь своим лбом к моему. Это было тяжело.  
– Я хочу уйти.  
– А я не хочу тебя отпускать! Что мне сделать, чтобы ты остался? – он поцеловал меня в лоб, притянул к себе ближе, целуя виски, щеки, закрытые глаза.  
Я вздохнул, увертываясь и утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь. Он не понимает.  
– Если мы говорим о серьезных отношениях, то ничего. Если мы говорим о паре встреч в неделю ради секса, то тебе будет достаточно просто позвонить, – я аккуратно выбрался из владовых объятий, бочком протиснулся мимо и прошел в коридор. Пора собираться домой.  
– Мне казалось, я тебе понравился, – Влад в растерянности смотрел на мои сборы. Он застыл рядом с кухонной дверью. Я стоял посреди коридора, оглядываясь в поисках выключателя света. Он нашелся рядом с входной дверью. Прихожую затопил мутно-желтый свет энергосберегающей лампы.  
– Ты мне нравишься. И сейчас. Иначе я бы с тобой в субботу не пошел. Просто я не хочу потом страдать от этого. По-моему, мы замечательно провели время и можем провести еще. Только не проси отношений – ты же сам первый к ним не готов.  
Он, что, действительно не понимает? Еще спрашивается, кто из нас старше?  
– Я тебя люблю. Это недостаточная причина для отношений? – он не пытался помешать моим сборам, но под его тяжелым взглядом было неуютно.  
– Влад… Я… пойду, – я засунул руки в рукава пальто, накинул шарф на шею и открыл дверь. – До встречи.  
Уходить было… больно? Нет, еще не больно. Я еще не успел с головой окунуться в эти отношения. Но все равно – уходить после таких слов тяжело. Интересно, а Саше тогда так же тяжело было от меня уходить?..  
Неужели я так и буду всю жизнь бегать по этому кругу?

* * *

Обычно в «Andy Bar» мы ходим по воскресениям, но тут Женечку отчего-то пробило на уорхолловщину в пятницу. Как выяснилось позже, в этом клубе работал его драгоценный Сережа – тот самый субботний крепыш. Он оказался барменом и в эту пятницу была его смена. Естественно, оставить свою любовь хоть на миг Женечка не мог. Димка на это лишь хмыкнул, оценивающе осматривая пополнения нашей компании.  
Дима порой вел себя, как заправская дуэнья – ему все время казалось, что нас с Женечкой могут обидеть. Похоже, другу Серега понравился. По крайней мере, пока мы с Женечкой отвлекались на встреченных друзей, они вполне мирно беседовали. Потом мы втроем удалились к выбранному столику, а Сергей вернулся за барную стойку. Впрочем, каждые пять минуть Женечка срывался и летел на крыльях любви к своему ненаглядному. Не скажу, чтоб такая ситуация меня не устраивала – пока Женечка увлечен кем-то, он не лезет с вопросами и попытками уладить мою личную жизнь. Я вообще Сергею за эту неделю их бурного романа как минимум пиво должен! Ибо Женечка впервые с субботы вспомнил о моем существовании только сегодня утром, скинув смс о времени и месте встречи. Причем, скинув ее Димычу, поскольку автомобилист у нас он, а Женечку нужно было перед клубом забрать с работы и завезти домой. На марафет.  
Вечер был приятный во всех отношениях – мы распивали уже по второму бокалу пива, на небольшой пятнадцатиминутный перерыв к нам выбрался Сергей. Приятный молодой человек, кстати. Совершенно нетипичный для Женечки выбор. Будем верить в лучшее.  
У Димки зазвонил телефон. Он извинился и отошел в сторонку. Я отсалютовал Сергею бокалом, допивая оставшееся пиво:  
– Ты давно тут работаешь?  
– Да с открытия, – он пожал плечами. – Срочно нужна была работа, потому что с прошлой я уволился. Я ж еще учусь, так что все успевать очень сложно. А тут график работы удобный, да с ребятами, если что, о замене договориться можно.  
Нетипично серьезный мальчик. Внешность, конечно, бывает обманчива, но когда я увидел его в прошлую субботу в клубе, я не ожидал такого. Зато Женечка весь светился – сидел рядом со своим парнем, положив голову ему на плечо и довольно улыбался. Я был за него рад.  
– А где учишься? – ну и что, что звучит, как допрос! Сейчас еще Димыч вернется, устроит тебе экзамен на проф.пригодность. Абы кому мы Женечку не доверим. Я потянулся и стащил оставленный Димой бокал. Все равно сейчас за третьим мне побежит, заодно и себе нового возьмет.  
– В авиационном. На строительстве аэропортов, четвертый курс, дневное отделение. Не был, не привлекался, не замышляю. И Женю обижать не собираюсь, – отбарабанил Сергей, обнимая Женечку и глядя мне в глаза.  
На пару секунд мы замерли, играясь в гляделки. Затем хором рассмеялись.  
– Ну, не сердись, – я протянул ладонь и Сергей, слегка помедлив, хлопнул по ней. – Должны же мы знать, кому Женечку отдаем. Итак, Женечка, – посмотрел я на друга, – уполномоченная комиссия в моем лице и отсутствующей Димкиной морде признает коллегу-строителя Сергея достойным твоего времяпрепровождения, – на последнем слове я слегка запнулся, но таки выговорил. Не надо было димкино пиво тырить… – Трахайтесь на здоровье, дети мои.  
– Он всегда у тебя такой? – хмыкнул Серега, целуя Женечку в висок.  
– Обычно он еще зануднее, – махнул рукой млеющий друг. – И как терплю? Это ему сегодня еще, по всей видимости, и настроение кто-то испортил, раз язвит. А так он мирный вообще-то. Вот Дима – тот и по морде въехать может.  
– О, речь обо мне зашла? – спросил наконец-то вернувшийся Димыч. – Серый, не слушай, что эти двое тут обо мне плетут. На самом деле, в этой компании я единственный человек не только с натуральной ориентацией, но и натуральными мозгами. А не силиконовыми, как у некоторых.  
– И это говорил та свинюка, за которую я половину курсовых делаю?! – возмущенно возопил я, пытаясь пнуть под столиком Димку. – А ну пшел вон отсюда! И без пива не возвращайся, пра-а-ативный!  
– А ты уже и мое вылакал? У, горе. Ладно. Сергей, Женечка, вам что?  
– Мне повторить, – Женечка помахал в воздухе своим мохито.  
– Мне ничего, я уже буду к работе возвращаться, – Сережа поднялся, поцеловал Женечку, кивнул мне. – Я еще подойду.  
Сергей и Димкой двинулись к бару. Я посмотрел на светящегося Женечку:  
– Рад за тебя. Нетипично приличного молодого человека ты себе нашел.  
Женечка фыркнул, затем надул губки:  
– Вот вечно ты так! Я, в отличие от тебя, хотя бы ищу.  
– А меня само находит, – рассмеялся я. – Я, кстати, тоже на Валентинов день неплохо развлекся.  
– И ты до сих пор молчал?! – завопил мой друг.  
– Тише, людей распугаешь.  
– Я жду подробностей! Кто он, как он, где он?  
– Его зовут Влад, ему двадцать четыре, он врач, у нас был отпадный секс, он прекрасен во всех смыслах этого слова и… вчера мы расстались, – невозмутимо закончил я.  
– ПОЧЕМУ-У-У?! – вот теперь точно пора уши руками прикрывать. Баньши, блин.  
– Он предложил отношения.  
Женя стукнулся лбом о столешницу. Та-да-да-дам.  
Пять, четыре, три, два, один… Пуск!  
– Когда ты перестанешь бегать от отношений?!  
Угадал! Слово в слово! А дальше будет про…  
– …Ты же вроде бы взрослый и здравомыслящий человек…  
Ага. А теперь черед…  
– …В твои годы пора понимать, что секс – это составляющая отношений, а не просто физиология организма! Как можно вообще встречаться с кем-то только ради того, чтобы переспать?!  
Ну-ну. Именно поэтому ты парней каждый месяц меняешь – ведь ты с ними не «просто спишь», ты их «любишь». А потом страдаешь.  
– …И когда-нибудь, помяни мое слово, ты очень сильно пожалеешь о том, что отталкиваешь всех подряд!  
Я перевел дыхание. Вроде бы на этом Женечкина речь всегда заканчивалась?  
– Может быть. А может быть и нет. Суть не в этом, – я старательно изучал глазами убранство зала, лишь бы не ловить взгляд обвиняющих Женькиных глаз. – Лучше уйти сейчас. Если бы он не сказал, что влюбился…  
– Он сказал тебе, что влюбился, после первой встречи?!  
– После третьей. Мы познакомились на вечеринке с группой. Влад – брат одного из моих сопоточников. Не суттєво. Если бы не его псевдовлюбленность, возможно, я бы остался еще ненадолго с ним. А так… если я не уйду сейчас, меня затянет, я же себя знаю. И потом, когда он поймет, какая я ему обуза, больно будет мне.  
– Суттєво! – передразнил друг. – Суть в том, что ты – маленький трус. Маленький глупый трусишка, который считает, что настоящих отношений не бывает, – Женечка поковырял трубочкой лайм в своем бокале. От бедного фрукта к концу его выговора одни ошметки останутся. Это я уже по опыту знаю. – Думаешь, я тебя не понимаю? Понимаю, еще как. Первая любовь, детская травма… Знаешь, сколько у меня Сашек вроде твоего было? Так почему я продолжаю попытки найти своего человека, а ты вот уже второй год сел, лапки сложил и не хочешь даже пытаться?  
– Потому что ты мазохист? И мы вообще не в тот клуб ходим? – я привычно попытался свести все в шутку, а Женечка фыркнул. От необходимости выслушивать его дальнейшие нотации меня отвлек вернувшийся Димка:  
– Русь, не поверишь кого я встретил! Женечка, знакомься – это Влад. Влад – это Женечка.  
Я резко крутанул головой в сторону, аж позвонки в шее хрустнули. А он ехидно подмигнул мне темным глазом из-под мелированной челки.  
– Женя, приятно познакомиться, – Влад протянул руку. Женечка ее охотно пожал. – Руслан, очень рад тебя видеть, – затем он скользнул на сидение рядом со мною, приобнял и поцеловал в щеку.  
– Я соскучился, – прошептал Влад мне на ухо.  
– Ру-у-у-усь?! – недоуменно воззрился на меня Димыч.  
– Влад, зови меня Женечкой. Оч-чень рад познакомиться! Ну, просто оч-чень!

**Глава 7. Катастрофически**

  
_«Лучше бы пил и курил»_  
СПЛИН, «Пил-курил»  
 _«Когда в самый разгар веселья падает из рук бокал вина»_  
СПЛИН, «Романс»

Я сидел, тупо уставившись в свой пивной бокал, а вокруг меня кипела жизнь – Женечка с Димычем взяли в оборот Влада:  
– Руслан говорил, ты врач? – Женечка помешивал лед в своем коктейле и лучился улыбкой, как Чернобыльская АЭС – радиацией.  
– Да, травматолог. Второй год интернатуры. А ты?  
– Я – фотограф. Димка…  
– Диму я знаю. Он с моим братом, тоже Димой, кстати, учится, – Влад улыбался в ответ и не желал убирать руку с моей талии.  
– И с Русей, – добавил Димка, уже отошедший от шока и ухмыляющийся во все двадцать восемь.  
– Да, повезло мне, что я тогда на вашу вечеринку зашел.  
Я отпихнул Влада, поднялся.  
– Русь, ты куда?!  
– Пойду, покурю.  
– Тут кури, – флегматично предложил Женечка, выворачиваясь в кресле и перегораживая своими ногами мне проход.  
– А я свежим воздухом подышать хочу! – я переступил через женькины ноги и направился к выходу. Надо остудить голову. Лучше пяти минут на морозе ничего быть не может.  
Конечно, я погорячился, выскакивая наружу без куртки. И без шарфа. И без сигарет, которые я забыл в той же куртке. С другой стороны, хмель моментально выветрился из головы. И дурь. Чего я, собственно, распсиховался?! Ну, подумаешь, пришел Влад. Ну, лезет обниматься… с другой стороны, не я же на него вешаюсь. Правда, с Женечкой их не стоило сводить – жди теперь беды.  
Я передернул плечами. Зубы начали выстукивать, что твои кастаньеты.  
– Остыл? Пошли обратно.  
Димка подошел, как всегда, неслышно. Щелкнул зажигалкой, прикуривая сигарету и протягивая ее мне:  
– Хоть раз затянись, чтоб от тебя дымом пахло.  
Я перехватил сигарету, послушно высасывая драгоценные капли никотина. И чего я не в год Лошади родился?  
– Как ты в это вляпался?  
Мне не нужно было переспрашивать, что Димыч имеет в виду. И так все было ясно.  
– Ты об этом с Вороном беседовал?  
– Нет. Но почти. И чтоб ты знал, я его вчера послал.  
– Ворона? – хмыкнул Димка.  
– Влада, – вторая затяжка царапнула горло, я закашлялся, но стало только хуже – ледяной воздух рванулся внутрь, раздирая легкие.  
– Пойдем внутрь, – Димка потянул меня за футболку, я бросил сигарету и послушно пошел за ним.  
Мы уселись на лестнице, под выщербленной стенкой. Периодически мимо сновали люди, оценивающе поглядывая на нас, но не трогали и на том спасибо.  
– Он меня в ту субботу в клубе выловил. Я даже не думал, что Влад – гей. А натурпродукт оказался с ГМО. Потом в универе в угол меня зажал Ворон и попросил держать свои голубые ручки подальше от его брата. Влад мне позвонил, я к нему в четверг заехал, свитер завезти. Часть про отпадный секс, который был у нас, я пропущу, – я ухмыльнулся, а Димку передернуло. Даже у его толерантности есть предел. – А потом мне предложили серьезные отношения.  
Та-да-да-дам. Дима не Женечка, но о моих заскоках тоже осведомлен:  
– Ты повел себя, как обычно?  
– А то. Я встречаюсь с кем-то до тех пор, пока это просто секс.  
– Бля, Русь, вы три раза виделись! Чего ж ты от него бегаешь?  
– Это не помешало ему в меня влюбиться. А я не хочу…  
– Его ты хочешь, – прервал меня Дима, прикуривая сигарету, на этот раз – для себя.  
– Я не хочу отношений с ним. Потому что потом будет больно.  
Дима промолчал. Он уже пытался пару раз промывать мне мозги на тему того, что я веду себя, как баба. Не помогло. Чем Дима выгодно отличался от Женечки – он всегда знал, когда повторение перестает быть чьей либо матерью, кроме чертовой.  
– Пойдем обратно, – я вздохнул и поднялся. – Пока Женечка не уболтал Влада окончательно.  
– Ты же понимаешь, что когда они найдут общий язык?.. – Димка выдохнул мне вслед дым.  
– Главное, ты мне не лезь под руку. С Женечкиным сватовством я справлюсь.  
За столик в теплую компанию я вернулся уже спокойным и практически умиротворенным. Тем более, что внимание Женечки было полностью поглощено вернувшимся Сергеем, Влад игрался с кубиками льда в своем соке. Ты смотри, он действительно не употребляет алкоголь!  
Я уселся обратно, захватил свой бокал и почти залпом выпил остаток пива. Женечка с Сергеем вдохновлено целовались, Димка делал вид, что вообще не с нами. Я повернулся к Владу:  
– Каким ветром тебя сегодня сюда занесло?  
– Не поверишь – случайно, – Влад улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало, глядя на меня блестящими глазами. Не знал бы, что у него в стакане сок, решил бы, что Влад пьян. – Но теперь я точно верю в судьбу. Я же хотел тебе звонить.  
– Женечка наговорил? – недовольно сощурился я. – Ты этого пустоболта не слушай. Он еще не то тебе расскажет. Одним словом – человек творческий. А звонить зачем?  
– Ты сам предложил пару встреч в неделю ради секса.  
Я тут же пожалел, что пиво допил. Надо было чем-то руки занять…  
– Я бы на твоем месте соглашался, – вякнул отвлекшийся от Женечки Сергей. – Здоровый секс еще никому не вредил.  
Димка что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул. Женечка уткнулся Сереже в плечо, тихо подвывая от смеха. Теперь пришел черед Влада лучиться улыбками, изображая из себя ядерный реактор.  
– Знаешь что… – начал было я, затем наткнулся на выжидающий Димин взор. – Знаешь что, Влад, пойдем танцевать!

Танцы нам определенно удавались. И обжимашки. И поцелуи.  
– Мы тут надолго? – шепнул мне на ухо Влад. – Или, может, ко мне поедем?  
– Ммм… – я подставил шею под умелые ласки. – Я тут с друзьями. Мне бы еще с ними пообщаться. Я же тебя вчера предупреждал…  
Влад что-то неразборчиво фыркнул, но целовать не перестал. Еще пару песен – и можно будет вернуться к парням. А то ж Сергей уйдет и Женечка опять Димку заболтает.  
Мой мобильный был настроен на режим вибрации, и первым его почувствовал Влад, как раз подобравшийся руками к месту, на которое модельеры задние карманы нашивают.  
– У тебя телефон звонит.  
Я потянул мобильный. «Мамочка».  
– Выйдем отсюда.  
Влад привычно подхватил меня за руку и потащил на буксире к выходу. Я принял вызов:  
– Алло. Мамуль, я в клубе…  
Мамин голос был тяжелый:  
– Русланчик, я себя неважно чувствую. Вызвала «скорую»…  
– Ма, я сейчас буду! Мы с Димой, он… Дверь не закрывай! И ключи вынь из замка! – мой голос начал дрожать, но, надеюсь, испуг мама не заметила.  
– Хорошо. Не переживай, сына, – я ее знаю, она пыталась улыбаться.  
Я хмыкнул:  
– Жди, – затем, помедлив, добавил: – Люблю. Тебя.  
– Я тебя тоже, – затем в трубке раздались короткие гудки.  
Я выпростал свою руку из владовой, целеустремленно направился к нашему столику. Маму я видел только сегодня с утра, перед тем, как она на работу пошла. Потом отзвонился после пар, что буду с парнями. У нее был слабый голос, но она все списала на усталость, а я не удивился – в вечер пятницы мало кто бодрячком прыгает.  
Женечка с Димкой вполне мирно себе беседовали, а это значит, что мои разлюбезные друзья сегодня не грызлись. Они вообще-то друг друга любили, но характеры их слишком разнились.  
– Дим, маме плохо. Отвези домой? – меня еще не колотило, но руки дрожали. По крайней мере, когда я отсчитывал купюры, расплачиваясь по счету. Вернее, пытаясь это сделать – Женечка сунул деньги мне обратно, расплатился сам. Он побежал к Сергею, а я пошел к выходу. Дима с Владом уже взяли нашу верхнюю одежду.  
– А ты куда? – спросил я Влада, одевающего на меня пальто. Сейчас не было сил бороться с его джентльменскими замашками.  
– Я – врач. И тебя одного не отпущу.  
– Пусть едет, – веско сказал Дима.  
До стоянки мы дошли в полном молчании. Там уже Влад подхватил меня за руку и потянул за собой на заднее сидение. Я не сопротивлялся.  
Машину он не прогревал – просто медленно поехал. Из клуба вылетел Женечка, запрыгнул на переднее сидение:  
– Что с Дашей?  
– Пристегнись, – буркнул Дима, глуша радио. Не музыкальное настроение было у нас. – Если уж с нами едешь.  
– Мама «скорую» вызвала. Сказала, что ей плохо. Наверное, снова язва. Другого у нее ничего болеть не должно, – я рванул верхние пуговицы пальто – зачем только Влад меня застегивал?! Мне было душно. – Дим, прикрути обогрев.  
– Я его еще не включал.  
Меня начало трясти. Мой самый большой страх – за мамино здоровье – вновь поднял свою голову. Он начал разрастаться, шириться, с воздухом проникая мне в легкие, оттуда – в сосуды, разнося ужас по венам, как кислород.  
– Русь, возьми себя в руки, – это Дима. Ему не впервой меня таким видеть.  
Перед моими глазами мелькнуло бледное лицо Женечки. Наплевав на все предостережения, он свесился с переднего сидения ко мне:  
– Руслан, успокойся. Она тебе позвонила? Значит, все не так плохо.  
Влад молчал. Он, казалось, не знал куда себя девать. Я обессилено откинулся на спинку сидения. Затем со стоном уткнулся лбом Владу в плечо. Он крепко обнял меня, уткнулся носом в висок, успокаивая.  
– Черт, да этот светофор когда-нибудь переключится?! – психанул я, когда на втором подряд перекрестке мы застряли, казалось, на вечность.  
– Одинокая птица, ты… – я не дал рингтону сыграть, лихорадочно нажимая зеленую кнопку:  
– Мам?!  
– Сына, меня в больницу увозят. Я… – мама закашлялась.  
– В какую?!  
На том конце невидимого провода шуршало, шумели голоса.  
– Мам? Мама, куда?  
– В восемнадцатую, – наконец, ответила мама.  
– Что мне делать? Мы скоро будем дома…  
– Я не знаю. Руслан…  
– Попроси, чтобы она передала трубку врачу, – шепнул мне Влад.  
– Мам, дай трубку доктору.  
– Сейчас. Извините… – неразборчивый шорох, потом хриплый мужской голос ответил:  
– Слушаю.  
Влад резко дернул у меня телефон:  
– Здравствуйте. Не могли бы вы сказать, куда сейчас ехать родственникам? И что вообще необходимо, – для всех сидящих в машине, кроме Влада, повисла тишина, прерываемая лишь ответами вроде «да» и «ага». Мои попытки выхватить телефон пресеклись Женечкой – он чуть не свалился на меня, перехватывая мои руки:  
– Не мешай. Он хотя бы понимает, о чем нужно спросить!  
– Мы подъедем в больницу. В приемный хирургии? Хорошо. Что с ней? Ох… Да, я слушаю. Я? – Влад внимательно глянул на меня. – Я – зять. Да-да, конечно. Она может говорить?  
Мне вернули трубку. Я сердито глянул на парней и жалобно спросил:  
– Мам? Что делать?  
– Все будет в порядке, – послышался грохот и шум – видимо, пока Влад беседовал с врачом, маму успели спустить в машину и уже везли в больницу. – Сынок, ты помнишь мой пин-код на карточке? Заедь за ней домой и что там еще доктор сказал – все привези, хорошо?  
– Да. Много денег снимать?  
– Пока половину тех, что там есть. Ту наличку, что у меня была, я забрала. Меня везут сейчас на осмотр. Ты, главное, не переживай. Все будет хорошо, – голос у нее был слабый и прерывающийся – то ли от боли, то ли от тряски в машине. – Ты не сам?  
– Нет. Дима меня привезет. Все, мамуль, не разговаривай. Мы скоро будем.  
– Ты не переживай, сынку. Люблю.  
И короткие гудки в трубке.  
– Что там? – спросил Женька.  
– Дима, рули домой. За деньгами заедем и потом меня отвезешь в восемнадцатую больницу. Знать бы еще, где это…  
– Это возле метро «Университет», – сказал Влад. – Сразу за Красным корпусом Шевы. Из дома желательно постельное прихватить и мелочи вроде халата и тапочек – врач сказал, что ей срочно нужен осмотр. Они подозревают кровотечение. У Дарьи Андреевны давно язва?  
– Еще со времен молодости. Влад, ты понимаешь, что происходит? Это опасно?  
К его чести, он не стал отмалчиваться:  
– Если там действительно желудочное кровотечение, то будет тяжело, но не смертельно. Это не самая сложная операция, даже если она потребуется. Хотя я сомневаюсь, что до нее дойдет – есть хорошие способы неоперабельного лечения. Тем более, если твою маму в восемнадцатую больницу повезли. Там одни из лучших киевских специалистов по абдоминальной хирургии.  
– Ты б еще термины расшифровал, – проныл Женечка, за что получил тычок в бок от Димы и рявк о ремне безопасности. Женечка подумал, и пристегнулся.  
Дрожь в пальцах не унималась, циферки на мобильном прыгали у меня перед глазами, как-то странно гипнотизируя. Надо закачать плагин с круглым циферблатом. Возможно, монотонность меня бы загипнотизировала и я бы хоть чуть-чуть успокоился.  
В ответ на очередной судорожный вздох, которым я заглушал рвущийся из груди всхлип, Влад крепко обнял меня. Притянул к себе, сцепив руки в замок поперек талии – эдакий живой ремень безопасности.

По дому я бегал, как ошпаренный, хватая какие-то вещи, тут же их бросая обратно. Дима дымил прямо на кухне, включив механическую вытяжку над плитой. Женечка ходил за мной хвостом, подхватывая все брошенные мною вещи. Влад стоял статуей, подпирая дверной косяк. Потом, в очередной мой круговой заход по квартире он вырос прямо передо мною, встряхнул за плечи и сказал:  
– Я называю вещь. Ты говоришь Женечке, где она лежит. Он приносит ее сюда. Договорились?  
Я изумленно захлопал глазами и кивнул. Сборы после этого пошли веселее. Вернее, они вообще пошли.  
– Давно было пора, – пробормотал заглянувший в комнату Димка и удалился обратно на кухню. Через пару секунд вновь раздалось гудение вытяжки. Правильно, мама не любит, когда в доме накурено.

**Глава 8. U (Напряжение не кончается)**

  
_«В комнате с белым потолком, с правом на надежду»_  
Наутилус Помпилиус, «Я хочу быть с тобой»  
 _«Глотая его воздух простуд и сквозняков»_  
Танцы Минус, «Город»

Я ненавижу больничные коридоры. Старые, выкрашенные мутной краской «под совок», стены нагоняли тоску. Высокие белые потолки давили на затылок. Кое-где побелка облупилась, пошла трещинами. Хуже чем в склепе, чес-слово! Хотя кабы я еще знал, как оно, в склепе…  
Маму уже куда-то увезли из приемного, на страшную процедуру под названием ФГДС. Я вообще не мог понять, что происходит, зато Влад с Димой были спокойны, как каменные обелиски. Женечка сидел на подоконнике, пялясь на сверкающие в свете фонарей купола Владимирского собора и, по-моему, тихонько молился. Я пытался наматывать километры по коридорам, Димка отзванивался родителям. Точно, теть Ларисе надо было сообщить сразу же. Все-таки, они с мамой дружат с тех времен, когда нас с Дмитрием еще и в проекте не было…  
Когда я в очередной раз закладывал вираж мимо сидящих на скамье парней, то был остановлен вражеским перехватчиком. Влад дернул меня за руку и насильно усадил между собой и Димычем:  
– Не мельтеши!  
Я что-то рыкнул в ответ, но постарался успокоиться. Дима положил руку мне на плечо, сжал:  
– Мама передавала привет. Если что – сказала, чтоб мы сразу звонили.  
– Спасибо.  
Часы в больничном коридоре были огромными, круглыми, белыми и старыми. А еще – они не шли. И я сидел, гипнотизировал неподвижные стрелки на циферблате, мечтая сдвинуть то ли эти металлические палочки, то ли время вообще.  
Честное слово, если бы я не так боялся отлучиться из этого коридора хотя бы на секунду, я бы побежал во Владимирский собор – молиться и свечки ставить. Я не верующий, ведь по канонам их Бога гореть мне в Аду, если меня вообще хотя бы туда допустят. Но от отчаяния, от бездумного ожидания я готов еще и не на такое.  
В коридор выглянула медсестричка:  
– Вы родственники Дарьи Лукашенко?  
Мы подскочили все одновременно:  
– Да. Что с ней?  
– Все в порядке. Ее перевели в палату.  
– Ее можно увидеть?  
Медсестра подозрительно оглядела нашу гоп-компанию:  
– Посещения вообще-то днем. И только ближайшим родственникам.  
– Я – ее сын. Пожалуйста! – я подошел к медсестричке, жалобно глядя ей в глаза.  
– Ладно, – улыбнулась она. – Доктор сказал, что ненадолго можно. Она сейчас под капельницей, так что пока можешь посидеть рядом.  
– А я могу с врачом переговорить? Подробности узнать? – Влад тоже подошел поближе.  
– А вы, собственно, кто? – спросила медсестра.  
– Друг семьи. И врач.  
Ну, хоть про зятя больше не трепался, и то хлеб.  
– Идемте.  
Я оглянулся на Диму с Женечкой:  
– Ребята, может, вы домой поедете? Я тут сам уже.  
– Уверен? – спросил Женечка.  
А Димка кивнул:  
– Хорошо. Пойдем, Женечка, я тебя домой завезу. Влад? – Димыч вопросительно посмотрел на парня. – Ты же тоже на Демеевке? Подкинуть?  
– Если вы подождете, я пять минут – с доктором переговорю и все.  
– Подождем, – кивнул друг. – Иди, Русь. Я маме отзвонюсь. И ты, если что, звони сразу.  
– Мужики, спасибо, – я подлетел к парням и разом обнял их. – Все, я пошел.  
– Даше привет передавай, – улыбнулся Женечка, взъерошивая мои и без того растрепанные волосы. – Мы завтра приедем.

Палата была – стандартная четверка с окном, выходящим на старый Ботанический. Это все я только утром, конечно, заметил. А пока я видел лишь бледную маму, слабо улыбающуюся мне с угловой койки. Рядом с ней стояла «вешалка», обкрученная трубками и завешанная бутылочками с лекарствами и растворами. У мамы в руке торчал катетер, в самой большой бутылочке радостно поднимались вверх пузырьки воздуха.  
– Привет, мамуль, – я аккуратно присел на тумбочку рядом с кроватью, гладя маму по отчего-то влажным волосам. – Как ты?  
– Жива и относительно здорова, – она, конечно же, улыбалась. – Только вот тебя зазря напугала. Все хорошо, сына. Доктор сказал, что все обойдется, если я буду себя хорошо вести и все капельницы прокапаю.  
– Маааам! – я всхлипнул и наклонил свою голову к маминой, сталкиваясь лбами, чувствуя, какой он у нее горячий и влажный. – Не говори. Ты – хулиганка! Нельзя меня пугать! Да что там меня – Димка уже тете Ларисе звонил, Женечка со мною все время просидел. Он тебе привет передавал. Я их с Димычем только что домой отправил, – я поцеловал маму в лоб. – Я тебя люблю.  
– Я тебя тоже, сынку, я тебя тоже.  
Я уснул на соседней кровати, благо мама в палате сама оказалась. Лег прям так, поверх оранжевой больничной клеенки, только под голову шарф подложил. Пальто-то свое, как и всю прочую верхнюю одежду, мы в димкиной машине оставили – ночью гардероб в больнице не работает. Утро наступило в семь утра, когда пришла давешняя медсестричка – маме капельницу ставить.  
– Только ты, если доктор придет, не говори, что тут ночевал, – напутствовала она меня. – Если что – ты с утра пораньше к матери приехал. А то мне влетит.  
Я благодарно кивнул и подумал, что надо звякнуть Димычу – пусть коробку хороших конфет по дороге купит.  
В восемь утра у меня зазвонил телефон. Влад.  
– Алло?  
– Привет. Ну, как там Дарья Андреевна?  
– Нормально. Спит, – я вышел в коридор, присел на подоконник. – Ей утром вот новую капельницу поставили и она от нее уснула.  
– Пусть спит. Я вчера с врачом поговорил – ситуация не опасная. Только наблюдение да противоязвенная терапия потребуется. И диета, естественно. Вроде бы в понедельник уже можно будет домой ее забрать. Там еще на неделю можно больничный попросить – просто чтобы отлежалась да в покое побыла. Слушай, я сегодня на сутках, но завтра с утра сразу после работы заеду…  
Я стоял, кусал губы и слушал Влада. Если бы я запретил ему приезжать завтра – был бы последней сволочью. Но самое ужасное в этом всем – я хотел, чтоб он приехал завтра. Более того, я хотел бы, чтобы он приехал сегодня, сейчас. Чтоб не говорил по телефону, а стоял рядом и я бы упивался его силой и уверенностью, глядя в его темные глаза.  
– Заезжай. Я буду ждать.  
Это – самое большее, что я могу пока ему пообещать.

* * *

В субботу до обеда я проторчал у мамы. Потом приехал Димыч с тетей Ларисой. Мама при виде подруги заметно оживилась. Они на пару выставили меня вон, повелев уехать домой и не возвращаться до вечера. Выспаться, принять душ, переодеться. Димка отвез меня, договорившись с матерью, что как только она домой засобирается, он за ней заедет.  
Дома я первым делом отправился в душ. Горячая вода смывала усталость и нервозность последней ночи. Хотя бы мышцы не так ломило. А то, что спать хотелось и виски болели – это мелочи жизни. Впрыгнув в спортивные штаны и застиранную футболку «Judas Priest», я прошлепал старыми тапочками на кухню. Дима заварил чай и теперь сидел, обнимая одной рукой кружку, а другой – мобильный, что-то яростно вбивая на его клавишах.  
– Ты кушать будешь? – вопросил я, открывая холодильник и проводя поисково-спасательный рейд по наличествующим там продуктам. Спасать от голодной смерти меня холодильник не торопился. В судочке нашлась вчерашняя картошка, а к ней можно вот этих сосисок сварить…  
– Нет, спасибо. Я не голоден. А ты поешь. Ты же с утра не ел ничего?  
– Я со вчерашнего пива ничего не ел и не пил. Самое интересное, что ни похмелья, ни жажды до сих пор не испытываю.  
– Это на нервной почве, – глубокомысленно заключил друг. – Теть Дашу послезавтра выписывают?  
– Умгум, – я сунул судочек с картофелем в микроволновку. Зажег газ, поставил на конфорку маленькую кастрюльку и наполнил ее водой из недавно закипевшего чайника. Так быстрее будет. А то желудок, в предчувствии скорой еды, начал серенады мне петь. – Вроде бы все нормализовалось. Они ее сегодня и завтра еще покапают, а потом домой отпустят. Вроде еще неделю отдыха пообещали.  
– Да, я знаю. Мы же вчера Влада дождались, пока он у врача был.  
Звякнула микроволновка, в кастрюльке вскипела вода. Я кинул сосиски в воду.  
– Хороший он парень, – дипломатично заметил Дима.  
– Хороший, – я сосредоточенно выкладывал картошку из судочка на тарелку. – Он мне сегодня звонил. Сказал, что на сутках, но завтра после работы к нам в больницу приедет.  
– А ты?  
– А что я? Сказал, что буду ждать.  
Обедал я в тишине. Дима, все-таки не Женечка, пустозвоном никогда не был.

Про вовка промовка – после обеда мне позвонил Женечка и спросил, в какой палате лежит мама. Я объяснил.  
– А ты где?  
– Уже в больнице. А ты?  
– Меня домой отправили. Но там тетя Лариса. Так что мы с Димой тоже скоро подъедем, – я одним глотком допил чай, подскакивая с места и улетая к себе в комнату переодеваться. Оставлять в одном помещении Женечку и тетю Ларису я боялся. Помним о Конце Света.  
Димка пошел за мною и замер в дверях, глядя на мой импровизированный стриптиз. Я сорвал с себя домашнюю одежду, оставшись в одних трусах, и прыгал на одной ноге, пытаясь влезть в джинсы.  
– Куда ты так торопишься? Ничего Женечка твоей маме не сделает.  
– Моей – нет. Твоей – культурный шок гарантирован. О тебе же пекусь. Тебе проблемы нужны? – Я, наконец, впрыгнул в штаны и теперь метался по комнате в вечном квесте «Найди второй носок». – Извини, но в толерантности твоих родителей я сомневаюсь.  
– Бывает, – пожал плечами Димка.  
Уже когда мы подъезжали к больнице, у меня зазвонил телефон:  
– Привет, Русь. У меня тут свободная минутка выдалась… Как там Дарья Андреевна?  
– Вроде бы неплохо. Я сейчас к ней обратно еду.  
– Ты один?  
– С Димой. А с мамой сейчас Димина мама сидит. И Женечка.  
Мы помолчали. Затем я решился:  
– Влад… спасибо. За все – за поддержку, за помощь.  
Тишина по ту сторону мобильной связи в этот раз продлилась еще больше. Я в отчаянии глянул на Димку, но он сделал вид, что поглощен дорогой.  
– Влад?..  
– Не за что, – наконец, выдохнул он. – За такое не благодарят. Ладно, увидимся завтра. Можно, если у меня свободная минутка будет, я тебе еще позвоню?  
– Звони! Буду ждать.  
– Тогда до связи, – мне кажется, или он негромко рассмеялся.  
– До связи. Пока!  
И только когда я убрал телефон обратно в карман, понял, что улыбаюсь на все тридцать два. Довольно улыбаюсь.  
– Он очень хороший, – вставил свои дипломатичные пять копеек Димка.  
– Гусары, молчать!.. – рявкнул я и потянулся рукой к радиоприемнику. Лучше пусть играет музыка, чем он мне тут выговаривать будет…  
Первое, на что я обратил внимание, войдя в палату – ведро с хризантемами. Именно ведро, причем, судя по маркировке темно-коричневой, все той же «совковой» краской, утащенное из подсобки больницы. Ну, или честно выпрошенное. С Женечки еще и не то станется.  
Вышеозначенный Женечка восседал в позе лотоса на той самой кровати, на которой я спал сегодня. Одет он был в рубашку под цвет хризантем.  
– Кто у нас тут оранжереями занялся? – усмехнулся я. – Или ты со съемок цветы утащил?  
– Руслан, вот нет в тебе воспитанности и чувства такта! – заявил мне Женечка, а потом к матери повернулся: – Дашенька, это не ваша вина, просто он у нас по жизни такой чурбан. Когда приходишь в гости к женщине, нужно приносить цветы! – а это вновь мне, непререкаемым менторским тоном.  
Тетя Лариса и мама покатились со смеху.  
– Мамуль, теть Ларис, вас еще этот пустоболт не утомил? – я подошел к матери, целуя ее в лоб. Слава богу, сухой и не горячий. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Хорошо, – улыбнулась мама. – Я бы хоть сейчас домой.  
– Но-но, не хорохорься! Правильно лучше тебя еще пару дней пусть тут подержат, а то дома ты же лежать не будешь! – отозвалась теть Лариса. Она была невысокой, худенькой крашеной блондинкой. Телосложением Димка в нее пошел. А вот лицо – копия отец. – Ты как, Руслан? Сам на хозяйстве пару дней продержишься?  
– Да не маленький же, – фыркнул я. – Готовить умею. Квартиру не сожгу. Пары, правда, в понедельник прогуляю, но это мелочи.  
Мы с Димой пристроились по обе стороны от Женечки и развлекали маму с теть Ларисой шутками и рассказами из студенческой жизни. Потом тетя Лариса засобиралась, Дима, соответственно, тоже.  
– За тобой приехать сегодня? – спросил он.  
Я помотал головой:  
– Не надо. Я, может, тут останусь. Если нет – общественный транспорт ходит до двенадцати. Отдохни. И так я тебе должен…  
– На сессии отработаешь, – усмехнулся Димка. – Ладно, звони, если что!  
Тетя Лариса поцеловала маму в щеку, потрепала по волосам меня. Что ж им всем моя прическа покою не дает?!  
Мы с Женечкой засиделись допоздна. Потом позвонил его ненаглядный Сереженька и человек пропал для всего нормального общества. Расцеловав в обе щеки меня и маму, друг улетел на крыльях любви, пообещав забежать еще завтра.  
Мама улыбалась в след убегающему Женечке:  
– Это надолго?  
– Не знаю, – честно пожал плечами я. – Сергей создает впечатление приятного молодого человека. Нетипично приятного и серьезного для Женечки. По возрасту Сергей где-то года на два младше, чем Женечка, но ведет себя, будто старше на все десять. Мне понравился. Димке вроде бы тоже.  
– Ну, если понравился Диме, тогда я спокойна, – улыбнулась мама.  
– То есть моему мнению мы уже не доверяем?! – забухтел я.  
– Ты, солнце мое, сам вначале с личной жизнью определись, а потом обсуждай Женькиных парней. Хотя ты прав, Женечку без присмотра оставлять нельзя.  
В палату пришла медсестра, ставить вечернюю капельницу маме. Дружными усилиями мамы и работника медицины я был выдворен из палаты и больницы с зароком не являться до завтра. И чего-нибудь покушать. И отоспаться.  
На улице было морозно. Слякоть прошлых выходных намерзла корочками и коростами на тротуары, сверху припорошилась снежком и стала коварно поджидать неосторожных прохожих. Я пару раз оскользнулся и чуть не припечатался мягким местом об асфальт. Вот где неприятности на задницу найти можно! А вы – гей-клуб, гей-клуб…  
Домой решительно не хотелось. Вот от слова совсем. К такому выводу я пришел, спустившись на Бессарабскую площадь. И вместо того, чтобы свернуть направо, ко Льва Толстого, пошел налево.  
Я так давно не бродил по Крещатику просто так – как обычный турист, приехавший в столицу на выходные и спешащий все заснять, высмотреть, запомнить. Я не стал затыкать уши наушниками, как обычно делал это. Сейчас я шел, закутавшись шарфом по самые уши, пряча в шерстяном полотне нос, периодически высовываясь, чтобы вдохнуть морозного городского воздуха. Хотелось услышать людей, на миг стать частью их беззаботного февральского вечера – не слишком снежного, совсем не теплого, но веселого и уютного.  
Я шел посредине перекрытой дороги, четко вымеряя свои шаги по двойной сплошной линии. Ведь я городской ребенок и живу на белой полосе. Над головой сияли новогодние арки, загорающиеся над Крещатиком каждый вечер. На сердце было тяжело, в голове – пусто, ноги легко несли меня вперед. Какофония большого города обнимала со всех сторон, словно невидимый кокон, сплетенный из звуковых волн. Только обычно мне казалось, что я в вакууме. А сейчас – я был в средоточии звука, я был самим звуком. Украинская, русская, английская, французская речь мешалась с шумом проезжающих по соседним улицам автомобилей, звуками музыки из кафе, ресторанов и ларьков, обрывками рингтонов, смехом и шорохом шагов.  
Крещатик закончился неприлично рано. Я не успел даже замерзнуть. Подыматься к радужной арке Дружбы Народов было лень, потому сразу за Европейской площадью я свернул на Владимирский спуск и пошаркал в сторону Контрактовой. Конечно, с расстояниями для прогулки я погорячился, но не проезжать же оставшийся перегон метро? Тем более, что от Почтовой до Контрактовой совсем недалече.  
Машины бодро выстукивали по брусчатке свои незамысловатые ритмы, из-за голых веток деревьев подмигивал отблесками большого города Днепр. Не люблю зимние речки, от них за милю несет холодом. Но ночной Днепр, даже зимний, всегда был моим любимцем.  
Я сунул руки в карманы. Перчатки не спасали – морозец начал прилично кусаться. Нащупал ладонью телефон. А может?..  
Трубку подняли после второго гудка:  
– Алло.  
– Влад… Можешь говорить?  
– В принципе, да. Что-то случилось?  
– Нет, с мамой все в порядке.  
Я замолчал. Он тоже не спешил нарушить тишину. Затем одновременно выдохнули:  
– Я…  
– Ты…  
Мы рассмеялись. Тоже одновременно.  
– Чем ты сейчас занят? Расскажи мне, – под ноги попался небольшой камешек и я прицелился и пнул его на проезжую часть.  
– Да так. Сижу, бумажки перебираю. А ты?  
– А я домой иду.  
Мы вновь помолчали. Я рассматривал арку входа к фуникулеру, Влад тихонько дышал в трубку.  
– Расскажи мне что-нибудь, – я очень надеялся, что мой голос не звучал так жалобно, как мне представлялось.  
– Что? – в телефоне зашуршали какие-то перекладываемые бумаги. Наверное, он действительно занят и я отвлекаю.  
– Да что угодно. Хоть анекдот. Хоть страшилку. Хоть про себя что-нибудь. Просто – не молчи!  
– Так тебе анекдот? Или про себя?  
Я буркнул что-то невнятное. На светофоре наконец загорелся зеленый и я смог перейти на Сагайдачного.  
– Ну, тогда слушай… И не жалуйся потом, сам захотел!

**Глава 9. Я хочу быть с тобой**

  
_«Сигареты в руках, чай на столе – так замыкается круг.  
(…)  
И больше нет ничего, все находится в нас»_  
КИНО, «Мы ждем перемен»

Лег спать я вроде и не слишком поздно – и часу ночи не было, а когда проснулся, чуть не поседел от ужаса. Часы показывали начало двенадцатого. А я еще не у мамы!  
– Алло, мамуль? – со сна голос был хриплый и какой-то чужой.  
– Проснулся, наконец, – рассмеялась в трубку мама.  
– Да. Я скоро буду. Сейчас уже…  
– Да не торопись. Меня тут и без тебя твои друзья развлекают. Позавтракать не забудь!  
– Скоро буду. Мам, я тебя люблю!  
– Я тебя тоже, сына.  
Завтракать я так и не решился. Вернее, не захотел. Купил по дороге у метро стаканчик кофе, выпил, обжигая губы и язык. Ну и черт с ними!  
Маму завтра уже надо забирать из больницы. Диму попросить или просто машинку нанять? Ладно, будем решать проблемы по мере их наступления. Вначале надо поговорить с врачом. Узнать, что маме можно и чего нельзя… Блин! Голова раскалывалась с одной стороны от обилия мыслей и проблем, ее раздиравших, а с другой стороны – от звонкой пустоты, царящей под черепной коробкой.  
К маме я попал в начале второго. Даже во второй четверти, если быть уж совсем точным. И первое, что мне бросилось в глаза – обрезанная бутылка на подоконнике и в ней простая, но красивая композиция из георгин. Желтых и красных. На кровати рядом с мамой сидел и мял в руках свою полосатую шапочку Влад.  
Я так и застыл в дверях.  
– С добрым утром! – просияла мама. – Что застыл? Не проснулся еще?  
– Да, – я растерянно улыбнулся в ответ. – Мам, а…  
– А здороваться тебя не учили? – фыркнула мама. – Алла, знакомьтесь – мой непутевый сынуля Руслан. Руслан, а мне теперь не скучно – у меня соседи есть. Это – Алла.  
– Здравствуйте, – запнувшись, пробормотал я, обозревая палату и замечая, что на койке сразу за дверью действительно появился новый жилец. Некрасивая женщина где-то за пятьдесят лет. Мне ее улыбка не понравилась. – Очень приятно. Но лучше бы в других обстоятельствах.  
– Здравствуй, Руслан, – мамина соседка продолжала неприятно улыбаться.  
– Мам, а с Владом ты уже познакомилась? – я сразу кинулся в омут с головой.  
– Да мы вроде бы и знакомы были, – усмехнулась мать. – Мы с ним по телефону разговаривали.  
– Привет, Русь, – улыбнулся Влад. Немного неуверенно, глядя на меня из-под мелированной челки.  
– Привет, – я открыто улыбнулся в ответ. Все-таки я хотел его видеть здесь. Еще вчера! – Ты пришел раньше меня, – я подошел к маме и поцеловал ее в лоб. Затем присел на кровать рядом с Владом.  
– Извини, надо было, наверное, тебе перезвонить, но я думал, ты уже тут будешь, – он смущенно мял в руках шапку.  
– Ты хоть поспал сегодня? – я толкнул своим коленом его. Но смотрел пока только на маму. Она безмятежно улыбалась.  
– Да, приехал домой, передремал пару часиков и сразу сюда.  
– Ага, Влад меня развлекает. Не то, что некоторые, спящие, – подколола мама.  
– Маааам!  
– Да ладно тебе, – фыркнула мать. – Лучше рассказывайте, что у вас нового и хорошего.  
У нас?..  
– У нас все хорошо, – ответил за меня Влад. – Правда же, Руслан?  
– Да. У нас все хорошо. А когда завтра тебя домой перевезем – будет еще лучше!  
В итоге, мы просидели у мамы до пяти часов, пока у меня не забурчало громко в животе. Если бы мама могла вставать, она бы пинками погнала меня из больницы. А так меня только шлепнули по бедру и сплавили на руки Владу – чтобы проследил за питанием непутевого дитяти.  
Мы стояли в пустом холле больницы, у закрытого окошка гардеробной и Влад привычно закутывал меня в шарф. Затем заставил застегнуться на все пуговицы.  
– Извини.  
– За что? – я улыбнулся, пряча подбородок и нос в шарф.  
– Я думал, что ты уже будешь у мамы. Потому пришел без предупреждения, – мы вышли на улицу и побрели все той же дорогой к Бессарабскому рынку.  
– Ничего. Зато вы с ней познакомились. Я ей рассказывал про тебя.  
– О, Господи! Зачем?  
– Ну, я всегда маме про своих парней рассказываю.  
Влад споткнулся, затем совсем остановился. Я прошел еще пару метров и обернулся:  
– Ты идешь или как?  
– То есть она знает, что ты… что мы… – Влад подошел ко мне.  
Мы стояли друг напротив друга у красной стены главного корпуса Шевченко. Я наклонил голову к плечу и внимательно смотрел на парня. Челка в беспорядке торчала из-под неизменной полосатой шапки. Щеки слегка раскраснелись на морозе, а судя по легкой щетине он сегодня еще не брился. Брови хмурились, на переносице образовалась складочка. Мне отчего-то сильно захотелось ее разгладить.  
– Да. Тебя что-то удивляет? К тому же Женечка с моей мамой – лучшие друзья. Так что не факт, что о тебе ей рассказывал только я.  
– То-то я смотрю, она не сильно удивилась моему появлению.  
– Если ты этого не заметил, то ты ей понравился. Иначе она бы тебя выставила намного раньше и ты бы меня не дождался. Более того, если бы в палате не было этой Аллы, она бы тебе еще и выдала инструкцию по пользованию мною. Зацени, такой чести только Димыч с Женечкой удостоились.  
Влад некоторое время таращился на меня, затем сделал шаг вперед, будто порываясь обнять меня. Всю романтику момента перебила громкая трель моего желудка.  
Мы дружно рассмеялись.  
– Поехали ко мне? Я тебя накормлю.  
Я не раздумывал долго:  
– А поехали!

Влад действительно был сильно уставший. Я это понял, когда в метро он стал засыпать, заваливаясь мне на плечо. Немного съехав вниз по сидению, я подставил плечо ему под голову, чтоб он смог хоть немного подремать.  
На Демеевской я уговорил еще не проснувшегося толком Влада заскочить в магазин. А то мне неудобно прям – уже третий раз к нему в гости иду, он меня опять кормить будет. Ну, как тут с пустыми руками?!  
– А что у нас, кстати, в меню на сегодня?  
– Можем пельменей домашних сварить. Мама налепила и отгрузила мне целый судочек. Нет, могу что-нибудь быстренько сварганить.  
– Ты любишь готовить? – я подхватил корзинку и понесся в недра магазинчика. Если пельмени – надо обязательно взять сметаны!  
– Да. А ты? – он пошел за мною, как привязанный.  
– А у меня это получается хорошо, но из-под палки. Ты к пельменям что предпочитаешь – сметану или соус? Потому как я – за сметану!  
– Сметана, так сметана. Как хочешь сам.  
– Что еще взять нужно? Пиво ты не пьешь, сок? Или чай?  
– Чай дома есть. И к чаю тоже. Русь, не выдумывай.  
– Ладно, прощу на первый раз. Хлеба не надо?  
Влад пристально посмотрел на меня. Я понятливо кивнул и заторопился на кассу.  
По приходу мы сразу, не помыв рук, поставили на огонь кастрюлю с водой под пельмени и чайник на чай. Влад только завтракал, у меня же с вчерашнего вечера маковой росинки во рту не было.  
Помыв руки, я отправил Влада в душ – а то он засыпал на ходу. Выдав мне ЦУ и рассказав, где и что на кухне расположено, зевающий парень потопал в ванную, а я остался на хозяйстве.  
Пока выдалась минутка, я вышел на балкон и позвонил маме:  
– Как дела у тебя там?  
– Нормально. А ты где?  
С балкона открывалась панорама на нововозведенные высотки, перемигивались фарами автомобили. Я прижался лбом к стеклу.  
– Мы к Владу только приехали. Сейчас кушать будем.  
– Молодцы. И ты, и он. Решай, конечно, сам, но я бы на твоем месте… – заговорщицкому тону мамы можно было только позавидовать.  
– Мааам! – от моего дыхания на стекле образовалось облачко тумана. – Я позвонил узнать о твоем здоровье, а не о твоем мнении. Тем более, я его и так понял.  
– А ко мне Женечка заезжал, – «незаметно» сменила тему мать. – Притащил еще одно ведро с цветами. Кстати, передай Владу, что он лучше Женечки букеты выбирает.  
– Между прочим, георгины – мужские цветы, – подколол я ее.  
– А меня всегда от мужских вещей перло. И от мужчин тоже. Тут ты в меня, сына, – я прям видел ее ехидную улыбку. – Ты сегодня где ночуешь? У Влада?  
– Если не выгонит, то у него, – я прислушался к шуму воды в ванной и решился: – Мам… я не знаю. Как мне быть? Я хочу его, но я не уверен, что хочу серьезных отношений.  
– Ты хочешь просто быть вместе?  
– Хочу. Прям как у «Наутилуса». Я хочу быть с тобой и прочая дребедень. Но…  
– Влад – не Саша. Да и тебе уже не шестнадцать. Так что подумай для разнообразия головой и прими решение, как мужчина. Может, тогда и тебе георгин подарят.  
Я зарычал в трубку. Порою с мамулей было просто невозможно общаться.  
– Я тебя люблю, сына.  
Я оттолкнулся от стекла, любуясь на белое туманное облачко. Огни ближайшей высотки через него выглядели мутными желтыми пятнами.  
– Я тебя тоже, ма, я тебя тоже.  
– Ладно, передавай привет зятю. Целую! – и она отключилась, не дождавшись закономерных возмущений с моей стороны. Немыслимо! Побухтев на погасший экран телефона, я убрал его в задний карман джинсов и вернулся на кухню.  
Варить пельмени – не мудреное дело, да и стол накрывать недолго. Потому когда Влад вышел из душа, посвежевший, в домашних штанах и потертой футболке, я встретил его с улыбкой, которая отозвалась странным теплом в груди:  
– Ужин готов.  
Влад встал в дверях, глядя на меня. Светлые пряди его волос потемнели от влаги и липли к шее и скулам:  
– Почему ты здесь?  
– Ты обещал моей маме меня ужином накормить, – не растерялся я.  
– Это да. А дальше?  
– А что дальше? – поскольку Влад не двигался, пришлось мне подойти к нему – обнять, прижаться всем телом, уткнуться носом в ямку над ключицей, почувствовать щекой мягкую ткань застиранной футболки. Я боялся поднять глаза, но заговорил:  
– Я не хочу отношений. Не хотел. Боялся. Меня не интересовало что-либо серьезнее секса. А тут… тут ты. С твоими серьезными отношениями. И столь же серьезными намерениями. Я не уверен, что у меня получится. У меня никогда не было ничего… подобного. Я даже не уверен в том, что то, что я к тебе чувствую – это любовь. Любить всегда больно, а мне пока с тобой было лишь хорошо. Но я знаю только то, что хочу быть с тобой. Ты понравился маме, ты понравился Женечке и Димычу. Я хочу быть с тобой пока и столько, сколько это возможно. И если ты согласен терпеть моих дурацких тараканов…  
Влад, наконец, поднял руки и обнял меня в ответ, сжал крепко:  
– Не отпущу! И чтоб ты знал, еще не факт, у кого из нас тараканы пожирнее. У тебя хоть с семьей проблем нет…  
Его дальнейшие жалобы я слушать не пожелал. Просто поднял голову и подставил губы под поцелуй.  
Ужинали мы в теплой, какой-то совсем домашней атмосфере. Затем я отправил засыпающего над тарелкой Влада стелить постель. Помыв посуду и наведя на кухне порядок, я заглянул в комнату и увидел идиллическую картину – сладко, как маленький ребенок, посапывающего на кровати Влада. Тихонько прикрыв дверь в комнату, я притушил свет в коридоре. Сходил в душ, ополоснулся. Вновь заглянул к Владу – он умудрился полностью, с головой, укутаться в одеяло.  
Спать еще не хотелось. Я нашарил в кармане остатки моих сигарет, заварил чаю, открыл окно на кухне на проветривание и уселся на подоконнике. Давно я в форточку не дымил.  
Воткнув наушники в телефон, я включил радио. «Джем FM» порадовал Цоем: «Сигареты в руках, чай на столе – эта схема проста. И вдруг нам становится страшно что-то менять».  
Раньше надо было думать. Раньше надо было бояться. А теперь, раз уж принял решение, нужно действовать.  
Я затушил сигарету, залпом выпил заварившийся практически до чифирного состояния чай. Встряхнул еще влажными после душа волосами и пошел в комнату – воевать с Владом за право обладания одеялом.

_…вместо эпилога_

Седьмого марта все девочки будто озверели. Мало того, что мы их поздравляли, они еще и потребовали гулянку группой по этому примечательному поводу! Я еле вырвался домой к восьми, злой и голодный – денег с собой было негусто, а по нашему молчаливому согласию чек из кафешки мы тоже разбивали только между парнями. Радовать девочек – так по полной программе.  
Дома меня уже ждали. Дверь открыл Влад:  
– Привет, радость! – он чмокнул меня в щеку. – А мы уже заждались.  
– Привет. Ты к нам переселиться решил? – я выпутался из пальто, шарф с меня снял Влад.  
– Заехал поздравить Дашу с Восьмым марта. Я сегодня на сутки ухожу, так что завтра заехать не получится.  
С кухни выглянула ма:  
– Явился, не запылился! Давай, сына, мой руки и на кухню – ужин уже застыл! Влад, тебе еще чаю сделать?  
– Спасибо, пока нет. Я с Русей потом выпью.  
Я умывался, фыркая и отплевываясь. Когда поднял голову и посмотрел в зеркало, там отразился Влад. Он стоял в дверном проеме, с улыбкой глядя на меня.  
– Что? – засмущался от такого пристального внимания я.  
– Я тебя люблю, – меня обняли со спины, прижали к себе.  
Я откинулся спиной ему на грудь и прикрыл глаза:  
– Я тебя тоже. 


End file.
